


All About Mills

by SapphicSexual (SwanMillsFamily)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Smut, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2019-10-22 21:36:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 32,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17670548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanMillsFamily/pseuds/SapphicSexual
Summary: Emma Swan starts her last year of high school at the age of 18. What if her new Psychology and English Lit teacher makes it a little bit harder for her to pass?This story will be updated every Monday to start off our week! ;)Warning is that this story is G!P!





	1. Chapter One

~~~~

The alarm blared in my ear, my belly instantly rumbling since I hadn't eaten dinner last night. A loud groan escaping my lips as I reluctantly push myself up to sit up straight on my bed, my alarm still ringing. "Emma! Wake up!" Ruby, my roommate, shouts at me. It had become a tradition for Ruby to scream at me to wake up because I've had a reputation for sleeping through my alarms.

"Emma!" I groan, she was always persistent that brunette. "I'm up!" I bellow, needing her to shut up so I can get ready. I notice my alarm still buzzing and quickly reach forward to switch my phone off before I throw it across the room.

Mentally sighing, I swing my legs off the bed until my tip-toes touch the cold wooden flooring beneath me. Pushing up, I stand up straight and stretch my back, the movement making my limbs relax once I breathe in deeply.

I had already laid out my outfit for the first day of my last year of high school. I was pulled behind for a year so I'm 18 and will graduate when I'm 19. Although, luckily, my best friend Ruby was pulled behind with me so I could stick with her which was a huge plus.

I fixed my face with some makeup, my dark red lipstick makes my green eyes pop. I curled my hair to perfection before making my way across the room and back to my bed which had my clothes laid out on. I had tucked my white sheets in the dryer last night after washing them so I woke up in clean new sheet this morning, a good new start to the day. I still had another thirty minutes before my first class would start. It was a good thing I knew where everything was.

The scent of toothpaste still lingered in my mouth, reminding me to pack mints in my handbag before leaving my room. I put on a pair of black ripped jeans, red tank top which I tucked into my jeans, a black leather jacket and a pair of black vans which I pulled out from my closet. I walked towards my mirror, taking in my appearance. I smirk as I realise I look like a biker chick, although, I'm not complaining since I look hot.

I pack my Michael Kors handbag, packing my MacBook, notebook, a few pens, lip balm, MacBook charger, phone charger, keys, wallet and some mints. I shove my phone into the back pocket of my jeans before making my way out of my room and into the living room of Ruby and I's apartment which we had bought together. I had worked extra shifts at her grandmother's restaurant so I could some money and move out of Granny's house and start making a living for myself.

Ruby and I met in 5th Grade, a year after her parents passed away in a car crash and her grandma, Eugene, who everyone calls Granny, took me in after she found out about my abusive foster home. My parents abandoned me on the side of the road when I was only a few days old. Ever since then, I realised I am better off without them. I am now living in a three bedroom apartment with my best friend and had lots of money saved up.

I exited my bedroom, taking a last look at my queen sized bed. My room is quite beautiful I have to say. My bed sheets were white with white pillowcases along with a pink satin blanket at the end of the bed. I didn't like having more than two pillows on the bed since it looks too much in my opinion. My walls were white with three windows, overlooking the town, a perfect view of the town clock tower. In the corner of my room was a white wooden desk and a light pink chair to match. A bunch of stuff laid on top like notebooks and extra school supplies, knowing I would lose a lot of stuff in the first week. Two white bedside tables stood beside my bed, a lamp with a black cover on each of them. There were a few Polaroid pictures hung on the wall but that was pretty much it. I loved my room. It was simple but elegant and grown up, it was something I needed at this time of my life.

"Hey, gorgeous. You're lookin' good today." Ruby smiled, leaning against the marble kitchen island with a cup of coffee in her hands. I laughed, carefully dropping my bag beside the white couch, making my way to join my friend for breakfast.

"You excited for today?" I asked, pouring myself a cup of coffee.

"Yep, you?"

I nod, humming as I lift my cup to my lips, the hot liquid instantly warming me up from still being in sleep mode. It was nine am and my first class starts at nine thirty and it was only a five-minute walk to hell.

"I'm going to head off, I want to get to get there early. Will I see you in Psychology?" Ruby nodded wishing me a stroke of good luck and said we would meet at Granny's at one. "Bye hun," Ruby shouted after me as soon as I closed the door to the dorm, hugging my jacket tight to my chest before plugging in my earphones into my phone and my ears. I had almost forgotten them but I spotted them in the corner of the couch and hastily swiped them before I left.

Walking down the path, watching for sign on where I should go. I passed by the large courtyard where some students laid on the grass, probably studying already. I rolled my eyes as I approached the school. I received my schedule a few days prior so I know I have to be at my photography class in fifteen minutes. I first had Photography, English Lit then Psychology. Those were my favourite subject so I knew they would be easy to pass as long as I didn't get a bitchy teacher like last year. Ms Sheik, my old Psychology teacher failed me and I was so pissed. Fortunately, she retired two months ago. I was thankful she was already nearing the age seventy.

'Sweet like psycho' started playing through my earbuds and I sang along as I stopped into my Photography room, I look through the small glass pane to check if anyone was inside and only one person was there, sitting in the back. I sighed, pushing the door open, the brunette looked up at me and smiled which I happily returned.

"Hi." She said, her brown eyes watching me as I approached where she was sitting. I sat on her left, I always prefer sitting in the back since I didn't like bringing attention to myself. "My name's Emma, what's yours?" I held my hand out to the brunette, hopefully, this girl could be my new friend since I could use some friends in this class.

"I'm Belle. It's nice to meet you, Emma." She smiled, shaking my hand before nervously pulling back and leaning back in her chair. I did the same, the both of us sitting quietly in our seats while waiting for the teacher and other students to enter.

"Where are you from?" Belle asked, looking in my direction. I turned around in my seat to face to brunette. She was sweet, I could tell.

"Here, born and raised. At least I think so. I was abandoned on the side of the road as a baby." I replied solemnly. Sometimes I dreamt of what life would be like if my parents hadn't abandoned me, maybe we could've been happy.

"I'm so sorry." She sat up them, moving closer to me. I shake my head. "It's ok, really. Where are you from?" I replied, trying to change the subject to something else.

"Boston, we moved here two months ago." At that moment students started filling the classroom, student after student.

After a few minutes, all the seats in the class were filled. Everyone was talking to each other, filling each other in on their vacations while a man with curly brown hair entered the room, closing the door behind him and eyeing the class. He had his bag with him, placing it on his desk and opening it.

"Good morning everyone, my name is Mr Booth and I'm your Photography teacher." His greeting heard throughout the walls of the classroom. The tables were set in a circle, Belle sitting on my right and a blonde on my left who I have not seen before.

He took everything out of his bag and placed it on his desk before clapping his hands together. "Alright, let's get started."

The hour went flying past as it was mostly talking about what camera's we owned and introducing ourselves to the class. There were some people I recognized from the year prior but I have seemed to forgot their names.

The bell rang, signalling it was time for everyone to pack up and make their way to their next class which for me, was Psychology, room 213 so I didn't have to walk far. I bid my new friend Belle a goodbye and we went separate ways since she was working part-time in the library for her free hour.

I exited the room and made my way to the next class. Mr Booth was quite a chill teacher and seemed to be a 'go with the flow' type of mentor. I just hoped my Psychology teacher is the same.

I reached the door and pushed it open, entering the class and noting there were already five people sitting down. The class was different from Mr Booth's as the tables were set up in pairs. At least now I know I'll have a partner. The class was definitely bigger than the rest as there were twenty desks in total and it wasn't cramped at all.

I hastily made my way to the back of the class, sitting in a free seat and pulling my stuff out of my bag. Including my, laptop, pen and notebook which I had bought especially for this class as I want to ace it with straight A's.

I sit quietly in my seat for a few minutes, watching as students filled the others seats and as one student, in particular, approached my table. He smiled at me, placing his bag on the floor and leaning down to take out the supplies he needed for this class and placing them on the desk. He sat beside me, not saying anything as he opened up his computer and creating a new document on google docs. I presumed he was doing this for taking notes which is what I should be doing.

The class goes silent then, the class door opening once again as a drop dead gorgeous brunette walks into the class. My mind screams as she sways her hips while walking up to her desk, dumping her handbag on top as if it was of no use to her.

"Good morning or afternoon. My name is Miss Mills and I will be your Psychology teacher for this year." Her voice sultry, my mouth waters and I mentally orgasm at the sight of her. Of fucking course, she's going to be my teacher.

"Now, just to let you all know, I am not one of those 'go with the flow teachers' I am what some students call me, a 'hard-ass' or 'The Evil Queen' okay? I will not tolerate lateness nor will I tolerate work which is handed in late." Miss Mills added, the whole class silent as they took in her words. I was not intimidated. I was too busy watching her red plump lips moving. Fuck, how could someone be this insanely beautiful?

"Does everyone understand me?" She asked, her tone laced with sternness as she spoke.

Voices scattered from students replying to her questions. "Yes, Miss." I could tell the other students were intimidated but I don't see it. They say that the people who are hardest on the outside are the softest on the inside.

"Good, now let's get started, shall we?" She announced, everyone, knowing it was a rhetorical question as she turned on the screen projector and went through everything she will teach us this year.

I was mesmerized by the way she talked about Psychology, it was clear she had a passion for it as a child. As do I currently. Her hips swayed as she danced around the room, explaining things that I, frankly, wasn't paying attention to.

"Miss? Are you paying attention?" Her voice pulling me out of my trance. Fuck, she was staring right at me with her perfectly sculpted eyebrows raised.

"Y- Yes, Miss." Did I really have to fucking stammer at that moment? She must think I am a complete idiot now...

She hummed, her facial features relaxing for just a moment before her walls shot right back up. "What's your name?" The brunette asked.

My anxiety levels now shooting through the roof as everyone in the class was now staring at me with pity. I watched as she placed both her palms on her desk and leant down to focus on me.

"Emma Swan," I state boldly, hoping I didn't stall for too long as I didn't want to embarrass myself even further.

Miss Mills hummed again and nodded, turning away from me to write some notes on the board. "Okay, please pay attention Miss Swan." She says coldly. Everyone turning around and writing down what Miss Mills had written on the board.

I sunk into my chair and copied the notes on the board onto my computer, making sure to pay attention as I didn't want to be embarrassed yet again.

The rest of the class went by fine, I stole some glances at her ass which I hope she had not noticed. I hastily packed everything up and left the class in a hurry, shoving past other students to leave the classroom even quicker. I couldn't stand being in that classroom for a second longer with her or I would break.

I took my phone out from my back pocket and plugged in my earphones, shoving my hands into my pockets as I made my way to Granny's where I promised I would meet Ruby. I was ready to burst and tell her about Miss Mills, my hot new Psychology teacher who would eventually be the death of me.

I practically ran into the diner, looking around the room and spotting Ruby in a booth in the back. She looked up from her phone and smiled at me, letting her phone fall on the table before waving me over. I smiled and promptly made my way over to the booth, sitting across from her and shrugging off my leather jacket.

"You okay, Swan?" I huffed, my hands slamming down onto the table loudly, Ruby flinching for a second. "My new Psychology is so fucking beautiful." I sighed, leaning back in the booth and throwing my head back.

Ruby laughs and shakes her head at me which I roll my eyes at. "Let me guess, Miss Mills?" My head shoots up, how does Ruby know about Miss Mills?

"How do you know Miss Mills?" I asked, leaning forward and resting my elbows on the booth. "What do you two girls need?" A voice said from behind us. I looked to my side and noticed Granny's had approached our booth.

We ordered quickly, wanting to know how Ruby knew my new Psych teacher. Granny walked away, leaving the both of us be and I faced towards my friend.

"Everyone is talking about the sexy new Psychology teacher, Miss Mills." She started smiling. I sighed, leaning back in my chair, a small piece of jealousy stabbing me in the heart. Somehow I hated that other people were drooling over her, I felt some sort of protection for the woman like I didn't want another student near here.

I knew I shouldn't feel like that, she is my teacher and I'm her student. Nothing could ever happen. Although... I am eighteen so would it really be wrong? It is legal after all.

I mentally slap myself, I shouldn't be thinking these things. I have only just met the woman and I'm already thinking of being in a relationship with her. God, she is probably straight anyway. Plus, why would she go with someone who is much younger than her?

"Hey, Em?" A hand waved in front of my face, a mere two inches from hitting me, the action pulling me out of my trance. I blinked my eyes, focusing on my friend who is looking at me with concern.

"Yeah?" I asked, looking down and noticing my hot chocolate was placed in front of me. How come I didn't notice Granny came by again? "You ok?" Ruby asked again. I nodded and smiled in her direction, reassuring her I am completely and utterly fine. So very fine.

Ruby went on and talked about her classes, I realised I would be having Miss Mills again for English Literature in an hour. This is going to be a long ass year...

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is not a slow burn so... enjoy the second chapter!

The rest of the day went by as normal, except for the fact that I had English Literature with Miss Mills for my last lesson. She practically ignored me the whole lesson, calling on other people while I sat there patiently with my hand up to every question she asked of us.

I now understood why some student called her the 'Evil Queen'. She was acting like a complete bitch and I don't understand why? She was kind to everyone but me, what have I ever done to her?

I dumped my bag on my bedroom floor, forgetting it in an instant as if it held no value. I heard Ruby talking to some boy she met at school today, Jefferson his name was. They had instantly clicked, Ruby said. She wouldn't stop talking about him at Granny's while I couldn't stop thinking about Miss Mills. God… why did I have to keep thinking of the brunette? She obviously showed no interest in me, I mean… who would? I have been told my whole life by other kids I was worthless. How is this any different? But why can I not get that woman out of my head?

"Yo, Swan." Ruby greeted me, thankfully pulling me out of my thoughts. "Yeah?" Ruby came into my room and sat beside me on my bed, I knew she would want my undivided attention so I switched off my phone and threw it somewhere on my bed, facing my friend, signalling for her to start talking.

"You want to test out our fake ID's tonight? Jefferson knows a great bar downtown which we can take our new identities for a spin." This is perfect, something to distract me from the older woman who had found a place in my mind basically all the damn time.

I nodded and smiled, the action sending Ruby flying. "What time?" I asked, we confirmed for six and it was now five. I had an hour to get ready, great. Ruby shot right out my room, shouting that she was getting ready and Jefferson would be picking us up at six outside.

I laughed, Ruby always seemed like she had taken five shots of caffeine before every conversation since she was always bubbling and shouting everything she was saying. I made my way to my bathroom, making sure I had a head start on getting ready for the party tonight. My clothes were discarded to the floor as my body relaxed under the hot water, my hair soaked as I ran my fingers through the tresses.

I walk out of the shower smelling like vanilla and coconut, my favourite scent. Wrapping a towel around my wet body and walking back into my room. I lazily dropped my towel, letting the material drop to the floor below me.

I have always been pretty confident about my body as I've had many people compliment it over the years. My long blonde hair fell to the middle of my back, it had become a little darker since I was younger, it happens to everyone's hair. When I was a kid, I always dreaded the day my foster parents would take me to the hairdresser to have my hair cut. Now, this was when my hair would fall to my ass and my parents would ask me constantly if I felt that I should trim it, just a little. I always declined, saying to myself that it took me years to have perfect long hair so there was no need to have it cut.

Although, when I turned twelve my favourite actress, a gay legend, Sarah Paulson cut her hair and at the time, I thought it was a great idea. I begged my parents to take me to get my hair cut to my shoulders. Thankfully, they obliged and a few days later my hair was the perfect length. Sadly, I ended up missing my long hair am ere month later and hoping it would grow out quickly for the summer vacation since my hair was always more vibrant against the summer sun.

Now, I know the difference between perfect hair and broken ends and ends which weren't straight. I currently get my hair trimmed every few months so I never perceive any split ends, which I now despise.

I dress in a red strapless dress which stops at my knees. I put on a fair amount of makeup, golden eyeshadow to make my eyes pop. I topped off the outfit with black heels which made me at least a few inches taller. I grab my Michael Kors purse, I know, I have a lot of Michael Kors. I throw everything I need inside, applying some deodorant and perfume before rushing out of my room to meet Ruby and Jefferson out front.

"About time blondie." Ruby grinned, staring me down as I make my way towards Jefferson's car which was the newest Range Rover. I roll my eyes and open the door, sliding into the seat, giving Jefferson a polite smile. He returned the smile and waiting until I put on my seatbelt before the car jerked and started moving. I flinched at the sudden movement but then relaxed a few seconds later into the leather.

"So… you're Emma right? Ruby's told me a lot about you." Jefferson said, his voice making me look up and at the front where he watched me from the rearview mirror. "Yeah, I'm Emma," I stated as if it was obvious.

"I heard you got Ms Mills for Psychology and English Lit. Must be tiring." He chuckled, why would it be tiring?

"It's fine." The simple answer seemed to have shut him up. I wasn't in the mood for talking. But, I was in the mood for getting drunk, and for my mind to be taken off Ms Mills. I had been drunk before, in my junior year of high school when Ruby gave me a few shots of vodka out of her grandmother's liquor cabinet. Both of us had gotten wasted and Granny came home to us passed out on the couch. Luckily, we got away with it and we woke up to a few pills and water. Unfortunately, we had thrown up a few seconds later and had splitting headaches for the rest of day. Favourably, Granny took pity on us and took care of us, promising not to tell my previous foster parents about the whole ordeal.

"So which bar are we goin' to?" I asked, earning the attention of the two brunette's sitting in the front, the two of them indulged in a conversation.

"The Green Apple, it opened up recently and luckily they don't have a proper bouncer just yet so I bet we can get in easy peasy." Jefferson grinned, you could clearly tell the young adult was excited about the whole adventure. But I just sat silently in the back, wondering how I hadn't heard of the new bar in Storybrooke. You couldn't build a new shop or bar without the whole town knowing and since my father in the sheriff, I'm quite disappointed that I have only just now heard about the new business.

"Apparently it gets really busy so hopefully no one will recognize us." Ruby laughed, swaying to the music which was playing in the car.

I hadn't even thought of that, what if someone does recognise us? Would they tell Granny? There's a ninety per cent chance that a citizen of Storybrooke will recognise us as everyone knows everyone in this town. I know if someone recognized us they would tell Granny and she knew the woman would rage and probably ground me if she finds out I've been going to bars with a fake ID.

The car comes to a sudden stop and both Jefferson and Ruby unbuckle their seat belts. "We're here, Em." Ruby gleams, jumping out the car and getting in the cue to enter the bar. I calmly make my way towards her and Jefferson who stood in the line, waiting patiently as the line slowly moved.

"You excited?" Ruby was bubbling, you could hear it in her voice. "Yeah, a little nervous though. What if someone we know tells my parents or Granny?" I say unevenly, I did not want to get caught, I hate when my foster parents were disappointed in me, knowing that if I was bad again... they would send me back to the foster system, somewhere where I did not want be.

"So what?"

"Ruby? So what? You know Granny will be pissed if she found out." I groan, how is she not worried?

"I know, your right but I want a drink. We'll have one then go, okay?" The brunette pleaded, her hands coming together in a praying sign. I give in, nodding an okay before staying silent as we approached the bouncer. He was buff but didn't seem that intimidating, his blonde hair falling in front of his face.

Jefferson walked in front of us, taking the reins and handing the bouncer his ID. The man inspected it for a few seconds before nodding, allowing Jefferson in. Jefferson grinned, walking past the man and into the building but kept close, making sure we got in.

"ID." He said to me and Ruby. We both handed our ID's to him. In those three seconds, my heart was hammering in my chest, his features changed before handing them back to us and signalled us inside. I sighed in relief as we walked in the doors, Ruby running into Jefferson's arms and hugging him in celebration.

"Let's go party girls." Jefferson cheered, Ruby grabbed my arm, pulling me to the bar where she ordered shots for all of us. Luckily, I brought a bottle of water but I can't say the same for Ruby.

The shots were placed in front of us. Leaning down, I picked up the small shot and brought it up to my lips, throwing my head back and swallowing the liquid, it ran down my throat. I shut my eyes together, letting the stinging pass before relaxing.

Ruby and Jefferson had ordered even more shots that I could count. After my fourth, I chugged water and excused myself to the bathroom. I told Ruby where I would be and she just nodded before taking another shot. I rolled my eyes, shoving past people and following the sign to the bathroom. The purple, green, blue and pink lights were moving around the room, loud rock music blaring in my ears as people screamed to the lyrics.

I finally made may into the bathroom and surprisingly, it was clean and no one was throwing up in here. I approach the sink and splash some cold water on my face, the heat of being crowded by a large group of people makes my anxiety fly through the roof.

I hear the bathroom door open and heels clicking but with the water in my eyes, I couldn't tell who they were. I blindly reach for the paper towels, dabbing the material on my face to get rid of the water.

"You okay?" A voice asks me, I whip around and my mouth goes dry. Fuck.

"Miss Mills… nice to see you."  _Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck_.

"Miss Swan… why are you in a bar?" She growled, her face in shock as she noticed me. I'm so fucked.

"Please don't tell on me. I beg of you to say nothing. I'll do anything, Miss Mills." I was being pretty pathetic but I couldn't handle Granny finding out about this.

Her eyebrows raised, crossing her arms over her chest. That is when I finally noticed her outfit. She was wearing a black leather dress which hugged her curves, it was strapless and showed off a fair amount of her chest, it looked like her breasts were about to pop out of the dress. The dress was short, it went down to just above her knees, showing off her muscled legs and fair skin.

"Miss Swan, I know I look good but I'm your teacher. Save the staring for another woman." I blushed and looked up at her, her smokey eye makeup made me drool. God, I was supposed to stop thinking about her.

"Well, I'm gay, it's only natural for me to stare at a woman who is gorgeous." I blushed, watching as her cheeks turned a shade of pink before she turned her face to the side so I wouldn't see the small flush. It failed obviously as I had caught onto it. I am surprised that she had not slapped me across the face for flirting with her.

"Well, thank you." She grinned, shifting between her two feet. I felt her pain, when wearing a pair of high heels for a while it can really start to hurt your feet.

"So… are you going to snitch on me?"

She laughed, throwing her head back. I furrowed my eyebrows, why was she laughing?

"Of course I'm not going to snitch on you! When I was sixteen I used to sneak out to a bar with my friends all the time because I could pull off being twenty if I pulled my hair up." She giggled, the sound making my heart clench. I wish I could play it on repeat.

I breathed out in relief, nodding my head in her direction. "Thank you," I said, she nodded and smiled.

"So… what's your favourite drink?" I was surprised that she kept the conversation going, I didn't think that she would enjoy talking to one of her students in a bar.

"My friends love shots but I'm more of an Apple Cider kind of gal." I laughed, happy that it was only the two of us in the bathroom.

"I love Apple Cider, I have an apple tree in my backyard and I make my own apple cider from scratch." Miss Mills was gleaming, basically jumping on the spot talking about her tree.

"Wow, nice one, Miss Mills." I grinned, my hands folded across my chest as I swayed from side to side.

"Call me Regina when we're about of school." She said, leaning against the white wall behind her for support, those heels must be killing her.

"Regina… it suits you." She smiled at my comment, looking down at the ground. "Hey, come in here with me." She said, quickly reaching forward to take hold of my hand and dragging me into a stall in the bathroom. My heart stopped as we were both squished inside the stall, our bodies pressed up against each other as Regina locked the door with her left hand. I could see the blush form on her cheeks and she gripped my hips and slid her way past me to sit on the toilet seat.

"I've always wanted to have girl talk in a bathroom stall. Although, that does sound a bit weird." She laughed, her left legs crossing over her rights as she leaned back. I laughed, sitting down on the ground, making sure not to flash myself as I pulled my knees up to my chest and leaned against the stall wall so Regina was on my right.

She watched me move and smiled. Moving off the seat to come to sit next to me in the same position. "Have you completed your Creative Writing homework yet?" I broke out in laughter at her question. This woman seriously doesn't understand the meaning of 'girl talk'.

"What?" She asked with innocence, not understanding why I was laughing.

"You asking me if I finished my homework is not 'girl talk', have you never had a chill chat with your girlfriends?"

She shook her head, watching me curiously. "No, I can't say that I have. I only have one friend and she lives all the way in Brooklyn." Her voice was laced with sorrow as she spoke. "Plus, we haven't spoken in two months."

"Why don't you have any friends? I can't possibly imagine a woman like you has no friends." My eyes were concentrating on her lip scar, that scar that was so sexy it made the monster in between my legs throb.

"I guess I'm just not very likeable…" She stated, her head moving to her side, probably stretching it.

"Are you serious? You are so likeable." I turned my head so it was facing her, noticing her head was bowed down to her lap.

"Oh come on, Emma, I know what student call me behind my back. I'm The Evil Queen." She said, her head coming up to look me in the eyes. I shook my head, my gaze falling to her plump lips.

She watches me and breathes deeply. Before any of us could say anything I quickly move forward and close the gap between us. A gasp escaping her lips as my tongue find entrance into her mouth. She grips my shoulders, climbing on top of me, and sitting in my lap. Unfortunately, her core was pressing against the bulge, my cock, yes, my cock was bulging against her heat.

She pulled away and looked me in the eyes, I knew she was searching for regret but I knew she would find it nowhere. Although, I was shocked at was she suddenly asked me.

"Do you have a dick?"

I bow my head down. This is when she runs. This is when they always run.

I nod slowly, my head staying down, watching her stomach move in and out as she breathed heavily. I suddenly felt fingers under my chin and make me look up.

"I hope you know that you have a dick is so fucking sexy." She breathed heavily and without wasting another second, she kissed me again but this time with more passion. I gripped her thighs were her dress used to sit. Now it was bunched up at her hips and I had a clear view of her black lace underwear.  _Sexy much._

"This is so wrong…" Regina breathes out, her hot breath hitting my neck.

Part of me knew that once this happens she'll hate me and she'll never be able to look at me again. But for now, I'm going to enjoy her being on top of me.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance for this chapter being VERY short.

**This is in the third person for this chapter!**

\----------------------------------------------------------

The bathroom door creaked open, eliciting for the two women to pull apart and quickly get off the ground. Regina had given Emma a look which Emma knew, the blonde mentally groaned as she stepped up onto the toilet seating carefully, making sure not to make any noise. Regina quickly sat in front of her, it was an awkward position but luckily it would look like only one person was in the stall.

The two of them stayed silent as the clicking of heels were heard throughout the room. Emma and Regina’s hearts were beating rapidly as the person on the other side of the door moved around the room. They were both thinking the same thing.  _What the fuck were they doing?_

The tap was turned on but turned off a few seconds later. Their heels clicked against the tile floors again, the door creaked open and let out a loud bang as it shut closed. The two women waited a few seconds before making any sudden movements.

Regina turned around to face the blonde, standing up, her hand raising to her lips in shock. “Shit.” Her voice was quiet, looking at Emma with wide eyes. Her breathing was rapid and she quickly fixed her skirt, spinning around and unlocking the stall door. She gave Emma one last look of pity before running out of the stall, thankful to see no one was waiting for her as she ran out of the bathroom, leaving the blonde in shock.

Emma sighed, not wasting another minute before hastily moving off the toilet seat and fixing her dress, pulling it down and flipping her hair upside down for volume. The blonde quickly left the bathroom, looking down at the ground to hide the flush on her cheeks before spotting Ruby and Jefferson still at the bar.

”Where the hell were you, Em? You were in the bathroom for twenty minutes!” Ruby slurred, swaying slightly if she were about to fall over. Jefferson noticed this and rushed to Ruby’s side and held on to her arm to steady the woman. Emma shook her head, luckily Jefferson could hold his liquor and had been taking secret sips of water after every few shots to wash them down.

Emma, on the other hand, was so very sober after the whole ordeal in the bathroom with her teacher. The blonde knew what they did was wrong but she couldn't help but feel sad someone interrupted their moment.

”Can I take her home now? We've got school tomorrow and Granny will be pissed at her that she got drunk.” The blonde said, quickly taking her friend from Jefferson's arms and wrapping one arm around the brunette. ”I'll drive you both. I'm still sober.” The blonde didn’t argue since she didn't have the time to wait for an Uber or Taxi.

She slung her purse on her shoulder with her free arm which wasn't occupied by Ruby as the two girls followed Jefferson outside. ”Hop in the back,” Jefferson commanded, opening the back seat door for Emma and helping her get Ruby comfortable who was mumbling that she didn't want to leave the bar but instead wanted more drinks.

”Just drop us off outside” The blonde stated, watching as Jefferson said nothing but nodded. They sat quietly as Ruby had passed out a few minutes before, Emma was thankful that Jefferson hadn’t started up a conversation as she doesn’t feel so comfortable around him just yet or probably never.

Jefferson skillfully pulled over and had the decency to help the women out the car before leaving the two girls. Emma dragged Ruby up the stairs, thankful that they don’t live with Granny anymore so no one can give them into trouble for coming in late but Granny would notice that Ruby is hungover tomorrow when she works her shift at Granny’s after school.

The blonde managed to take off her friend's clothes and put her to bed before readying herself for sleep. She was dreading tomorrow, her first class was English Lit which meant an entire hour with Miss Mills or Regina. Although the blonde wouldn’t mind if she was allowed to call the brunette Regina, she wished she could.

Slipping into her sheets, pulling the material to below her face and closed her eyes, hoping tomorrow isn’t going to be as bad as she is expecting it to be.

**This is a VERY short chapter and I’m very sorry but I just finished my exams and can write properly! I’ll make up for it in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After last night, Regina fights her feelings, for both of the women.

Emma Swan groaned, stretching her arms wide and turning off her alarm. A small tug in her chest, reminding the blonde that her first class was with her teacher crush, Miss Mills. She was dreading for the first hour. Although, on the other hand, a slither of excitement continued to linger on the thought of seeing the elegant brunette again.

 

In her mind, Emma knew Regina would ignore her today, maybe even forever. It would probably be for the best, Regina was Emma’s teacher and the blonde was her student. It’s against the rules, even though Emma was eighteen and it was legal, it was a dangerous game to play but at the same time, Emma would love to play it.

 

The blonde rushed around the apartment, making sure to carefully wake up Ruby and hand her some pills before pushing her out the door, handing her a pair of sunglasses and putting them on.

 

“Do we really have to go to school today? I’m really not feeling it, Em.” The brunette groaned, her head pounding, the ache making her vision go blurry for a few seconds before focusing on the staircase leading downstairs. The blonde wanted to laugh, it was Ruby’s own fault that she drank so much, she was to blame, not Emma. Although Emma should’ve been there to keep her friend from falling apart but to be fair, she was occupied by a certain teacher sticking their tongue down her throat.

 

“Yes, we have to. We can’t afford missing so many days of school like last year… remember?” Emma raised her eyebrow in her friends' direction, not expecting an answer from the brunette anytime soon. The two of them stepped outside, the August breeze and sun made Ruby squint her eyes which made Emma almost feel bad for her.  _ Almost…  _

 

They walked to school in silence, their shoes padding across the cement as they both kept their gaze down, focusing on the floor. Thankfully, it was a short walk and they could finally walk into the school which luckily had AC’s as no one could handle the summer heat in Maine. You had to constantly carry around a water bottle or you would get dehydrated.

 

“What’s your first lesson?” The brunette asked, pushing open the high school doors, passing by a few students who shot us a small smile.

 

“English Lit, you?”

 

“No fucking idea.” The brunette laughed at her own statement, it seems she hadn’t learned her schedule yet or her hangover is really getting to her brain.

 

Their conversation ended when the bell rang, the two girls rushing off to their respected classes before they arrived late. Some part of Emma wanted to be late, she doesn’t think she can go a whole hour with the brunette. But she needed to speak with her, clear the air and understand if the kiss meant nothing to her or… she might have feelings for the blonde. The thought of Regina having real feelings for the blonde made Emma’s heart feel lighter.

 

Emma hadn’t noticed she picked up the pace a bit, her heart beating faster each second she approached the classroom door. A few students walked in before her, giving her a small smile before she followed them. The second she stepped into the room she took a glance around, watching students take them a seat but still no sign of Miss Mills.

 

_ Was she not in today?  _ Emma thought, her heart clenching. Even though the blonde was nervous to be in the same room as the brunette, she couldn’t stand the thought of going through the day without seeing her. Deciding not to draw attention to herself, Emma made her way towards her seat sitting beside the familiar light blonde boy she sat next to yesterday.

 

He looked up at Emma as he approached their shared table, shooting her a smile but still not saying anything.  _ He’s probably nervous,  _ the blonde thought, her bag slipping off her shoulder and dropping to the floor beside her chair as she sat down in her seat. Surprisingly, everyone didn’t speak to one another as they waited for Miss Mills. Emma took a look around the room, noticing some faces she remembered from yesterday but she really didn’t have a good memory so the turned back around facing the door which led into the classroom, hoping Miss Mills was about to walk through with her signature tight dress and smirks playing on her lips. She had only known the woman for one day but Emma could already tell Regina was a woman you wouldn’t be caught dead in something which wasn’t a tight dress or pantsuit.

 

The door opened at that moment, Miss Mills strutting into the room, Emma’s heart stopping for a second as she watched the woman walk across the room. A black dress hugging her curves, her brown hair falling to her shoulders, waving as she walked. Black stilettos clicked across the marble floors, Emma’s gaze falling to her toned legs as the brunette walked behind her desk, her legs out of sight.

 

Unfortunately, there was no smirk on the woman's lips, instead, there was a frown. Emma wished she could kiss it off her face. The blonde could already imagine the brunettes’ face scrunching up in disgust as wiping the blondes’ lips from her face as if it was the plague. Though both of them would know it was a joke, one they could share with each other as an inside joke.

 

Regina looked up at her class, her eyes scanning all the students but her gaze only found one, Emma Swan. That blonde, in particular, had been haunting Regina’s dreams recently, but she brushed them away. The logical side of her screaming at her mind to stop thinking about her blonde student but she couldn’t help it. Miss Swan had left her mark in Regina, the brunette knew it was a huge mistake to have a  _ crush  _ on one of her students. She  _ needed _ to stop thinking about Emma… but… did she really  _ want  _ to?

 

That question plagued her mind as she reminded herself that it was some stupid infatuation as she had only met the girl yesterday.  _ Yesterday!  _ Regina has only been around the blonde for eleven hours in total. Part of the brunette hated herself for staring at the blonde, thinking of her during work or when she was in bed and  _ especially  _ in the shower.

 

The blonde caught Regina’s gaze, shooting her a comforting smile which the brunette returned. Regina hated that the blonde could lift her spirits with a simple smile when her quest was to  _ ignore  _ Emma, not only for herself but for both of them. Regina’s couldn’t risk losing the job she just achieved nor could she ruin Emma’s life with her mess of one. The sweet Swan didn’t deserve her, Regina was a wreck, she had been told so before in her previous relationship.

 

Regina knew that if she wanted to keep the two of them safe out of harm's way… she needed to make the blonde hate her. The thought of Emma hating or despising her stung but it’s what she needed to do. She couldn’t mess up another person's life with her own mistakes, especially not Emma’s whose life was just beginning.

 

Miss Mills continued on with her lecture, her eyes subconsciously falling to the blondes but making her avert her gaze quick as possible before any other of her student noticed. Emma noticed this, although, she shouldn’t be surprised by Regina’s coldness. Emma Swan would never understand why she would think Regina would ever show an interest in her. After all, no one ever has.

 

Emma had previously had a crush on a few people, guys and girls alike, but none seemed to reciprocate those feelings. It was just the way thing went for Emma, feeling things for other people which would not be returned. Maybe she was cursed, she’ll never know. Emma was disappointed in herself for thinking Regina would be the exception.

 

“Ok… can everyone please get on with the assignment I set you all?” Miss Mills’s sultry voice passed through Emma’s ears, her mind going blank suddenly as she stared down at the sheet in front of her. She had been listening to Regina the whole lesson but didn’t seem to understand the simple task she set them of comparing two paragraphs, something she learned in fifth grade. Comparing and contrasting texts was one of Emma’s skills but one look at her teacher and all her knowledge of what words flew out the window, much like that small ounce of heterosexuality the blonde thought she still had left.

 

Emma looked down at the two paragraphs in front of her, shoving images of Regina out of her mind and getting on with her work, using a lot of her energy to focus on a few simple words. Fortunately, the bell rang, startling the blonde, eliciting for Emma to jump in her seat, her knees knocking against the desk, making a loud banging noise once it slammed down onto the flooring.

 

Regina looked up then, she never took much notice to the bell but to the sound of a desk banging on the floor caught her attention. Brown eyes looked up and noticed familiar blonde flinching, looking embarrassed as all eyes were on her at that moment.

 

“Everyone, you may now leave.” Miss Mills states, standing up from her chair, making sure all eyes were now on her, instead of Emma. She knew how it felt to be centre of attention, especially when the attention was unwelcome. Regina’s students started packing up at a fast pace, except for Emma, who was packing up all her belongings at a normal pace, as if she wasn’t expected to be anywhere else which Regina knew was not true since she had access to everyone’s schedules, knowing Emma’s next class was photography. 

 

“Goodbye, Miss Mills,” Emma said, smiling in Regina’s direction before her pace changed, hastily making her way out of the class as students from a different class started piling in, waiting for their teacher, Miss Mills, to start her lecture. Regina was going to bid the blonde the same goodbye but Emma’s wavy hair was out of her sight in a matter of seconds.

 

Regina welcomed her next class, moving towards the door and closing it behind the last student who entered. Subconsciously, Regina took a quick peek at the hallway, noticing blonde hair disappearing behind a corner, leaving an empty hallway in sight. Regina closed the classroom door, facing her class with a small, beginning her lecture as if her heart wasn’t clenching with guilt at that moment.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina avoids Emma, too afraid to hurt or break the rules.

Her limbs were tired, her breathing hard, her legs moving at an abnormal speed as the turf below her moved faster than the blonde could keep up. Music was blaring in her ears, the soundtrack she specifically made for working out is serving her well to keep pace she needed. Her trainers slamming down against the treadmill, sweat forming on her brow as she worked herself harder.

 

She was shocked, to say the least, when a hand reached into her space, turning the speed all the way down till she stopped. “What the hell, Rubes?” Emma groaned, tugging at her earphones roughly from her ears, letting the accessory fall until it almost hit her shoes. Luckily, they were attached to her phone so she couldn’t lose them. And in this case, this served her well with her frustration with her best friend.

 

“We were supposed to be heading off to Granny’s ten minutes ago. You stink and need a shower so quickly go for one and meet me outside in fifteen minutes.” Ruby quipped, not allowing Emma to say anything as she stomped off, and left Emma in silence as she left the building.

 

Emma rolled her eyes, grabbing her stuff and heading into the changing rooms. The gym was always quiet on a Tuesday, fewer people needing to rid themselves of frustration they’d probably been holding onto for a while and only now letting the toxin leave their bodies. Luckily, all showers were free which made the blondes self-esteem feel much better as she dumped her belongings by her locker, only bringing her towel, shampoo and body wash into the shower with her.

 

Her fingers thread through her hair, humming to a tune which had been stuck in her head for days which is what happens when Emma allows Ruby to introduce her to new music. While applying her shampoo, Emma’s mind wanders to school which was a shocker as she found herself never thinking of school until she met Regina. It’s been a week since she met the brunette and it seems she can’t get the ravishing brunette out of her mind. She was constantly thinking about her.

 

Miserably, Regina had been ignoring her for a few days now. They two women only sharing sweet glances at one another whenever they passed each others path. Emma wished they were closer but she knew it would be dangerous if they had any other type of relationship other than a student-teacher one.

 

Five days a week Emma would see the brunette walking in the halls or lecturing her in class but either way the blonde admired the brunettes outfits, the way they hugged her body and Emma can now tell Regina’s mood by how much makeup she puts on each day. Although, even without the makeup, Emma can her teacher hasn’t been in her happiest mood at the moment, she doesn’t know why but part of her believes is because what went down between the two of them. On the other hand, Emma knows not everything revolves around her and maybe the brunette could be down in the dumps about something which doesn't concern her at all.

 

Emma wished she was able to speak to her but whenever she tries to, Regina brushes her off, saying she has a meeting or she needs to get home quickly. And Emma being Emma, she complied, understanding and letting the brunette be.

 

Emma’s body was now clean and she took her chance to finish up her shower once she heard the changing room door creak open, meaning someone else was inside the changing room when Emma was naked and she didn’t really feel comfortable at that moment.

 

Wrapping her towel around her waist, Emma picked up her bottles and exited the shower, noticing a blonde which she’s never seen before, opening her locker. The other blonde turned around to face Emma, giving her a small smile before returning to what she as initially doing.

 

Relief washing over her, Emma managed to change and head out of the changing room as fast as possible, bidding the workers at the gym a goodnight before heading outside, finding Ruby leaning against the wall of the building patiently.

 

“Took you long enough.” Ruby quipped, moving off the wall and walking towards the blonde, her gym bag slung over her shoulder, her right hand gripping the strap to keep it from falling.

 

“Shush you.” Emma laughed, wiping her forehead of water droplets which had dripped down from her wet hair.

 

As the two of them walked the four-minute journey to Granny, Emma tied her long hair into a ponytail as the wet stands were starting to soak her thin t-shirt which she had on. Ruby was eyeing the blonde, she had noticed her blonde friend has been abnormally quiet over the past few days which in Ruby’s opinion, is enough to raise alarm.

 

“Is everything good with you?”

 

Emma furrowed her eyebrows, arms dropping to her sides, facing the brunette with a questioning look. “Of course… why do you ask?”

 

Ruby frowned, “Just… you’ve been oddly quiet for a few days now. Are you… keeping something from me?” Ruby’s eyes were filled with fear and concern, she and Emma have been friends for  _ years  _ and the brunette wasn’t ready to lose the only person who has ever understood her.

 

Emma stopped in her tracks, making a couple from behind them almost collide with the two girls. Ruby shot them an apologetic smile before facing the blonde with a stern look.

 

“What are you talking about Ruby? You know I never hide anything from you.” The blonde’s face held guilt, although knowing she has been keeping nothing from her friend. Except… for the fact, her heart has been growing twice the size since she met her teacher, Miss Mills.

 

“You sure?”

 

“Very.” Ruby nodded at Emma’s confirmation, feeling a little better.

 

The two of them managed to flow back into a normal conversation before reaching Granny’s making their way up the small steps and walking inside the warm confines of their favourite diner.

 

“Hello, you two.” Granny greeted, her smile bright as Ruby and Emma approached the old woman.

 

Both Emma and Ruby smiled back at the woman, greeting Ruby’s grandmother with the same amount of affection they receive from the woman. “Just your usuals then?” Eugene asked, leaning against the counter with both hands to steady herself, her back tensing more often than usual.

 

The blonde and brunette noticed the women change in stance but decided to ignore it, knowing Granny hated talking about her problems as she was selfless. “Yep, thanks, Granny.” Emma smiled, she and Ruby making their way to the back booth where they always sat at nine o’clock every Tuesday night.

 

They threw their bags into the end of their side of the booth, sitting down and feeling their limbs relax against the leather, knowing that in a few minutes their bare legs would be sticking to the material from the heat in the room.

 

“What you thinking about?” Ruby said, noticing the blonde was staring down at the table with her brows furrowed in concern.

 

Emma looked up at her friend, smiling gently and shaking her head. “Worried about tomorrow, Miss Mills is giving us our first assessment of the year in Creative Writing.” The blonde replied as Granny approached their booth with their drink in hand, her back bent slighting, probably from her tense muscles. Standing and walking around most of the day can be tiring, especially for a woman of Granny’s age.

 

“Here you two are… chocolate milkshake with a cheeseburger and a grilled cheese with hot cocoa.” Granny smiled, placing their orders in front of them before leaving the two girls be.

 

The diners bell dinged, which meant someone had entered but Emma was so enraptured by her grilled cheese that she brushed it off and dig into her meal, her stomach rumbling. Only now has Emma noticed she forgot to eat the sandwich she had made for herself this morning which she was supposed to eat at lunch but never did.

 

“Hey, Em?” Ruby asked, interrupting Emma from biting into her grilled cheese. “Yeah?” The blonde answered, quickly shoving her dinner into her mouth before Ruby talks to her again. The hot cheese made her mouth drool as it entered her mouth.

 

“Isn’t that Miss Mills?” The question made the blonde stop what she was doing, dropping her grilled cheese onto her plate as she sat there in shock, quickly turning around in her seat to face the entrance at Granny’s.

 

There she stood, in the flesh after being ignored by the woman for the past few days. Her red dress hugging her curves, stopping to just above her knees, showing off her toned legs which Emma knew were already shaved to perfection.

 

Thankfully, the brunette had not noticed the blonde yet, swaying her hips as she made her way to a single table as it was just her. Her hair was down, reaching to her shoulders as it always has. Emma secretly wished her fingers could thread through Regina’s hair as the brunette’s head rested on her bare chest at seven o’clock in the morning. It had been Emma’s dream last night. Dreaming that she woke up with Regina’s bare body, the brunette’s head buried in Emma’s neck. Her breath hitting the blonde’s skin, sending shivers through her body as she watched Regina’s body move up and down, in time with her breathing.

 

“Go say hello,” Ruby said, motioning towards Miss Mills who was currently sitting at the counter, one leg over the over in a poised position. The blonde rolled her eyes at her friend, she can’t just walk over to her teacher crush and say hello. Especially when I know she’s been ignoring me for the past few days, ever since our kiss in the bathroom of the bar.

 

“No, I’m good,” Emma stated turning her head back towards her grilled cheese, picking it up and taking a bite out of the greasy deliciousness, the cheddar melting in her mouth with contact. “Come on, say hi. Isn’t she one of your favourite teachers?” Ruby asked, not understand why her friend was avoiding the other brunette. She was gorgeous after all, Ruby thought, her eyes looking over Miss Mills’s body, eyes running over her curves and the curves of her breasts. Ruby was staring right at the other brunette and she was surprised the teacher hadn’t caught her gaze yet as she was facing their booth, her eyes watching the counter in front of her.

 

“Stop staring,” Emma growled, jealously building inside of her which Ruby caught on to. This gave Ruby an idea.

 

“Hey, Miss Mills!” Ruby called out, earning a glare and wide eyes from her blonde best friend and Miss Mills looking towards the calling.

 

Regina had been staring down at the counter for a few minutes, her stomach rumbling with need as she waited for her cheeseburger which she’s been craving for the past week. Suddenly hearing her name being called, she looked up, noticing two girls in the back. But only one caught her attention, Emma Swan, as she lived and breathed. Of course, she was sitting in front of her, in the same diner, at the same moment of the day.

 

All Regina wanted to do was grab some dinner before heading home after a long day on work. Although her day would not yet be over as once she arrived home, assignments which needed marking would be waiting in her office, sitting on her mahogany desk, red pen waiting patiently beside the stack of papers.

 

Much to Regina’s despair, all she could do at that moment was smile in the direction of the two girls, wishing Granny would rush her order so the brunette didn’t have to look at those beautiful green eyes any longer as she couldn’t trust herself to be in close proximity with the blonde without having the need to be closer to her, their bodies  squished together as their arms would tangle with one another.

 

Regina noticed a brunette opposite Emma, her heart pounding in her chest, a small piece of her hoping that this girl was not Emma’s girlfriend or that they had any sort of special relationship. Part of Regina hated herself as she’s been having some  _ romantic  _ feelings for the blonde. It was wrong, she knew but Emma managed to plague her mind every day and it didn’t help that Regina had Emma in her class five days a week, every week.

 

“Come on over, Miss Mills!”  The brunette bellowed towards Regina, making the brunette quickly glance around in her embarrassment.

 

Even though Emma’s back was turned towards Regina, the brunette could still tell the blonde she was scolding the girl opposite her. Regina knew that for sure.  _ Maybe she doesn’t want to talk to me? Or even see me?  _ Regina thought, frowning at the thought. On the other hand, Regina couldn’t say anything, she’s been the one ignoring and avoiding the blonde for the past few days, ever since their kiss. So it’s understandable if Emma wasn’t exactly a fan of her at that moment.

 

Regina slid off her stool, she couldn’t ignore the two, that would be rude and even though she had to keep her distance from Emma, the thought of Emma hating her made the brunette’s heart clench.

 

“Hello, dears.” Regina greeted, noticing Emma’s head tilting slightly away from her, the blonde’s facial features disappearing from her. Regina knew at that moment Emma did not like her whatsoever. “Hello, Miss Mills. I know we haven’t met personally but my name is Ruby, Emma’s best friend. Emma speaks highly of you, you're her favourite teacher.” Ruby states, adding more embarrassment to Emma’s situation.

 

Emma rolled her eyes, thankfully her hand was covering her face from looking at the brunette any longer, she clearing didn’t want to speak to the blonde, her silence made that clear.

 

“Please, sit down Miss Mills,” Ruby suggested, motioning to the seat beside Emma. Regina glancing to the spot where Ruby pointed towards, her heart beating faster each second.

 

Regina tensed, moving slowly and sliding into the seat which she quickly noticed was becoming more spacious as Emma moved farther away from her to the end of the booth. Regina frowned, looking back at Ruby and smiling.

 

“So, what have you girls been up to?” Regina asked, making conversation, keeping Ruby from noticing the awkward situation between the three.

 

Emma turned her head then, looking towards the brunette beside her, she noticed her features were darker as she was closer to the blonde. At that moment, everything fell away as Regina turned her head to Emma, smiling softly as if to say  _ “Hi”. _

 

It was then that the rules flew out the window, Regina placing her hand in Emma’s knee, wanting at least touch the blonde. It was enough for now. It was enough for both of them. 


	6. Chapter Six

My heels were clicking against the tiles floors, my heart beating faster as I approached my classroom. Unfortunately, I had slept through my alarm this morning, missing so far, thirty minutes of my Creative Writing class. Luckily, I had one of my stand in’s ready, Miss Nolan, also one of my childhood friends.

 

I knocked on the classroom door, not bothering to listen if someone allowed me to come in as I pushed the door open and was greeted with silence, my student's heads were down, pens in hand, moving at a fast speed as they wrote.

 

I spot Kathryn sitting at my desk, looking up at me and smiling which I happily returned, happy she was the one taking over my class as I trusted her with a lot of these kids. A few students looked up, noticing the door open and close behind them as she entered the room.

 

One of the head which caught my eye was Emma, her green eyes meeting mine as she looked up from her paper watching me walk towards my desk which Kathryn was currently leaning against.

 

“Hey…” She whispered, keeping the volume down so she wouldn’t disturb the students learning.

 

“Hey, how were they?” I asked, dropping my handbag on the desk carefully. Kathryn pushed herself off the desk to face me, arms crossed against her chest. “They were good, they’re all busy with the work you had in your desk,” Kathryn stated, her head tilting towards the drawers on the opposite side of my desk.

 

“Perfect, and thank you again for watching them for me.” I smiled, pulling the blonde in for a hug, my arms wrapping around her slim waist which she mimicked. Her smile is bright as she pulled away, her right hand staying on my arm affectionately. Her thumb rubbing against my bare skin before retreating, her arm falling to her side.

 

“I’ll see you later.” She smiled, kissing my cheek quickly before moving around me before I could answer her back. I shook my head and smiled, moving around my desk and sat down, my palms flat on my desk and pulling myself closer to my desk, wheels rolling against the marble flooring.

 

I looked up at my class as I unpacked my bag, my gaze falling to Emma. Her eyes were burning into me.  _ How long as she been watching me _ ? I wondered, placing my laptop on my desk carefully.

 

I ignored the blonde, tilting my head down, away from her glare which was stuck to me. It’s been a week since sitting with her and Ruby in the diner, one week since I had my hand on her leg and one week since I felt her erection against my palm in the middle of a diner.

 

Time was quickly going by and thankfully Emma’s gaze had finally returned to her paper and the bell was about to ring like it always does at ten AM. “Alright, everyone you can pack up now… please place your essays on my desk before you leave.” I announced which concluded in everyone packing up hastily as if the classroom was on fire. But of course, Emma packed her stuff up the slowest, taking her time as she glanced around her. I knew that she wanted to talk but I was in no mood. I woke up late and the sweat forming on my body at this moment wasn’t helping my situation.

 

Student after student they placed their work in a pile of my desk. Each piece of paper giving me anxiety as I knew I would have a lot of marking to do tonight. Although, I always have a large amount of work to do every day. Especially on the weekends.

 

“Thank you,” I muttered to each student who placed their work in a pile. As expected, Emma was last, carefully placing her sheet on the pile, smiling down at me as the other students left the room in a hurry. “Do you have a query, Miss Swan?” I inquired, looking up at her, my eyebrows raised.

 

Of course, she had to look absolutely stunning in front me, her hands tucked into the backs of her pockets, smiling at me nervously. Her long blonde hair was spread across her shoulders, some small strands falling in front of her eyes as her head tilts down. Her skin glowing, the sun’s reflection shone against her fair skin. I hadn’t noticed I was staring at her in silence when I noticed her lips moving as if she was saying something.

 

“ - only if you want…” She paused not saying anything else, which is when I realised it was my turn to talk.

 

“Please repeat that… I’m sorry, my head is somewhere else today.” I muttered, my gaze sticking to her eyes, those eyes which made me feel like they were the IV pumping blood into my body.

 

“I said if you were up to having lunch which me on Saturday, I need some tutoring for our upcoming assessment on Othello - could you help?” Emma questioned, I noticed her grip tightening on the straps of her bag as she waited for my answer.

 

I had to think about my answer, spending with Emma after class would be my dream but I couldn’t let it happen. What if someone were to see us? What would they think? It would be dangerous for both of us to spend time together after school. Especially since she is my student and I am her teacher.

 

“I don’t think that would be such a good idea.” I declared, my eyes travelling over her body, my eyes stopping at her bulge.  _ Of course, she had to get hard in front of me.  _ This didn’t help my current situation, all I wanted to do at this moment was pounce on her, have her pound her hardness into my wet cunt, skin slapping against each other in a bruising manner.

 

“Please, Miss Mills? I really need some help.” Emma frowned, watching me as I moved uncomfortably in my chair, I, unfortunately, had the image of Emma fucking me against my desk etched in my brain.

 

I thought for a second, smirking and sitting up straight, looking up at her. “Do you really need help or are you hoping I say yes so we spend time together?” I knew what she was doing. Emma had no need for tutoring, she was my best student, getting straight A’s in all her work and essays which I set.

 

“Does it matter?” She smirked, fuck I wanted to kiss that stupid grin off her pretty face. I smiled, how can I say no. I’m in too deep,  _ I’m such a fucking idiot to fall for her. _

 

“Fine… let’s say… two? Does that work in with your busy schedule?” I questioned, watching a bright smile break out on her face once the words left my mouth. “Why of course, my schedule is always free for my favourite brunette.” She winked at me, the action sending heat right down to my core. By this time, I knew I was dripping wet, my lace underwear soaked.

 

Before I could pass her a remark she turned around swiftly, walking off with a skip in her step. I bit my lip, a smirk growing on my lips, swirling around in my chair with delight. Steadying myself on my desk, leaning forward and resting my chin on my arms, my back bent as I watched my classroom door, a small part of my hoping Emma would stroll her way back in here, grab my face and kiss me. Although, I knew it was too good to be true. We were still in school and even though I knew she had some sort of attraction towards me, she wasn’t stupid enough to kiss me in a classroom, a school filled with students who could walk into the class any second and witness a teacher kissing a student.

 

_ XXXXXX _

 

The week rushed by and in a matter of days, Saturday rolled around. The only thing I had planned for today was to meet up with Emma for ‘lunch’ and assist her with our up and coming assessment which she was ‘worried’ about, this I highly doubt. Othello is one of Emma’s best topic she’s done so far. On the other hand, Othello is the only topic we’ve completed in the year as high school only started one month ago.

 

I make my way downstairs, black skinny jeans clinging to my legs, a crimson coloured blouse tucked in and pulled out a little. I fix my red lipstick in the mirror, smacking my lips together and fluffing up my hair for more effect.

 

I hastily packed my handbag, I had gotten caught up in marking essays for the lower grade, losing track of time and ending up being five minutes late. I rushed to Granny’s hoping Emma was there, waiting patiently at a booth, most likely her customary table she and Ruby always rush to.

 

I park my Mercedes outside of the diner, locking it and making my way to the steps leading to the entrance. My heart was beating fast hoping Emma wasn’t sitting there waiting as I needed time to present myself properly and maybe fix the mess that is my hair.

 

The sun was out, light reflecting against the grey building, leaves hanging above my head. Although it was October, the time of year when the air began getting cooler, leaves turning brown, the sun was out and it was almost twenty degrees Celsius out. Autumn is my favourite time of the year, the best things happen in autumn, the leaves, staying in with your loved one, bodies cuddled up against each other seeking warmth, away from the chilly weather. Yes, it really was my favourite time of year.

 

The bell above the door ringed, signalling my arrival. The diner was fairly busy, almost all seats were taken, especially the booths. My eyes fell to Emma’s normal booth and that’s when I spotted her, sipping on a mysterious liquid in her cup.

 

Her eyes spotted mine, her cup quickly retreating from her mouth which was showing a wide smile at that moment. Everything about her is so perfect: her hair, her eyes and of course,  _ her body.  _ One of my favourite things about her to be perfectly honest.

 

I walked up towards where she sat, white tank top holding her frame, her signature red leather jacket laid beside her, one arm falling off the couch. “Hi… you came.” She breathed out, signalling towards the seat opposite her with a smile, her laptop in front of her, opened up as her fingers hover over the keys.

 

“So… shall we get started?”


	7. Chapter Seven

They'd been sitting there for hours, barely any progress made with their work as they stole glances at one another from across the table. Regina had been trying to concentrate but every time she would look back at her screen, Emma would intentionally make their legs touch, their skin brushing against each other. The action making the teacher blush.

Regina hasn't felt this way in years, the subtle touches she hadn't received in years. Ever since Siobhan, her high school girlfriend whom she loved but they wanted different things and their universities were states apart. The breakup damage Regina's heart, but she knew it was for the best.

"What are you thinking about?" Emma's voice pulled the brunette from her thought, eliciting for her to look up at the blonde.

"Nothing important." Shrugging her shoulders, Regina looked back at her screen, the words jumbled against the white background. She couldn't focus on her screen as she felt Emma's leg brush up against hers once again.

"Please stop that, it is quite inappropriate." Regina scowled, putting on a mask. She couldn't risk bringing attention to the two of them. Especially since they were out in public, alone, and some people may find that weird or inappropriate.

Emma didn't stop, her leg moving high up the brunette's, trailing higher as Emma's smirked at her screen as if she were watching porn. Regina looked around in alarm, unable to move her leg in shock. She secretly loved the feeling of their skin touching, hoping one day more of their skin.

Granny passed by the table at that moment, placing a grilled cheese by Emma's laptop and a caesar salad beside Regina's. Emma's smile was wide as she ate her grilled cheese in silence, grease dripping onto her lips. The sight was adorable in Regina's opinion. Normally she would find the way the blonde ate unsettling but for some reason it made her want to watch the blonde eat the food which held more carbs than she ate in a week.

"What are you staring at?" Emma grinned, putting her grilled cheese back on her plate, pushing it aside and watched Regina's eyes, which were following her hand which moved the plate away.

"You eat like a child, dear." The brunette scoffed, blindly poking her fork around her plate, picking up random pieces of salad before she paused and looked up at Emma, watching her carefully. The teasing with her leg stopped, Regina noticed this.

"Why thank you. But you don't seem fazed, maybe it's because you find adorable." Emma grinned her focus now on the brunette in front of her, her grilled cheese now at the back of her mind. "Although, I can't disagree with you... I am pretty fucking adorable to be perfectly honest."

Regina rolled her eyes at Emma's last comment, ignoring it before stuffing her food in her mouth, surprised that the tip of her fork hadn't made it to the back of her throat at the force. Emma pulled her plate back towards her, lifting up her grilled cheese and taking the last few bites out of the sandwich. Regina was already finished with her salad, the plate set aside and her laptop in front of her. Wishing that her brain would think of something other than the blonde who was sitting right across from her.

"So... what would you like to start with?" Regina asked, noticing that Emma's laptop was also in front of her and her plate was clean of grilled cheese and grease.  _ She probably licked it all off.  _ Regina thought, hiding a small smirk behind her laptop, hoping Emma would not notice.

"I don't know, whatever you'd like," Emma replied, her eyes stuck to her laptop. Regina rolled her eyes at Emma. "You're the one that's struggling, so, what are you struggling with Miss Swan?" Regina's tone becoming more stern with each word which left her lips. She hoped she could intimidate Emma into actually doing some work without sitting at the booth as if they were on a date.

"Fine, let's get started then," Emma replied, defeated. She knew she couldn't give up, she liked Regina and Regina liked her, that she knew for sure.

XXXX

Two hours went by and they were still doing work, Emma whining every ten minutes to take a break which in return, Regina complied and they sat there for ten minutes doing nothing.

"Finally... " Emma sighed, holding the top of her laptop's screen and slamming it shut. Regina grinned, closing her laptop gently, making a small *click*. "You are so dramatic, Miss Swan."

"I love when you call me  _ Miss Swan. _ Sounds so nice coming from your lips." Emma smirks, leaning forward on her arms as she watched Regina's features changed. "May I remind you, Miss Swan, that you are my student and I am your teacher. So please refrain from the inappropriate comments." Regina growled, rolling her eyes and averting them, focusing her gaze somewhere besides Emma's green eyes.

"Don't worry, Miss Mills, I know you love it when I flirt with you."

"Oh, so you're actually admitting to flirting with  _ your teacher _ ?" The brunette asked baffled, was the blonde actually serious. Flirting with her teacher in a public dinner which was slowly getting busier.

Although Regina was surprised by Emma's bluntness, it wasn't unwelcome. Regina hated how Emma was making her feel, that familiar tingly feeling in her stomach grew every time Emma spoke to her or even smiled in her direction. Hell, even smiled in general even if it wasn't directed towards her.

"Well, why not? You know how I feel about you... why try and hide it?" Emma winked in Regina's direction. Her heart swelling at the sight of blush on the brunette's rosy cheeks.  _ I made her blush.  _ A sense of pride grew in Emma at that moment.

"How  _ do  _ you feel about me?" Regina questioned, her curiosity getting the better of her. She, in fact, did not know how Emma felt about her. Thoughts kept coming back to the brunette that what if Emma was only using Regina for a stupid dare? Leading her on, making the teacher fall for the blonde then break her heart.

Regina wouldn't be surprised if this were to happen, it had happened before. Not with a student of course but with her ex-girlfriend, Danielle. Danielle had made Regina fall in love with her, tell her she was beautiful every day. They were in love, but, that's what Regina thought. They were both seventeen and then one day, when Regina greeted her girlfriend at school, Danielle said that Regina was a mere dare. Danielle was a bad girl and Regina was a goody two shoes. It had become a quest for Danielle to make the good girl fall for the player.

Regina's heart was broken. She finally felt like she was loved since it was affection she never received from her mother. But of course, when Regina chooses to never have a serious relationship with anyone ever again, Emma had to come along and make her feel things she wanted to push away.

"I think that you are the most beautiful woman I have  _ ever  _ seen in my entire life. I want to be the person in your life that will treat you like the Queen you are. Every time I see you... my heart melts, I feel like I can't breathe, my heart beats faster than it ever has before. And for the life of me... I can't get you out of my mind." Regina tried watching Emma's features to see if she were lying but she couldn't tell. She was honest.

Regina couldn't sit still any longer. The brunette started packing up her stuff as Emma watched. Regina placed a twenty dollar bill on the table and stood up, Emma's eyes watching her stand up with a frown on her face.

"Hopefully that will cover the tab. I'll you Monday, Miss Swan." Regina quickly rushed out of the building, shooting Granny a quick smile as she closed the diner's door behind her. Her coat wrapped around her body as she walked on the sidewalk.

"Regina!" The brunette turned around and was met with green eyes and a blonde walking up to her. "What do you need, Miss Swan?" Regina asked, not stopping in any way as she kept walking, expecting Emma to catch up.

"Why did you leave so suddenly?" Emma asked, finally caught up with the brunette who was walking faster each second the conversation lasted that within seconds, Emma was lightly jogging beside the brunette.

"Because I believe, Miss Swan, that our study session has ended. I have prepared you for the exam so we don't have to meet after school again. Well, I hope." The brunette replied, her eyes staring forward as she walked, not glancing in Emma's direction to see her reaction.

"Anyway, I need to be going home, Miss Swan. So if you would kindly stop following me... that would be appreciated." Regina added, her eyes rolling slightly. She needed to get away from Emma, there were too many emotions flowing through Regina at that moment that she needed to get home quick to finally let go.

"Ha, don't think so... " Emma says before suddenly gripping Regina's arm and pulling her to the side, dragging her into an alley which they had just passed by and pressed her against the wall.

"Miss Swan, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Regina growled the close proximity which she and Emma were in was underwhelming.

"Do I make you nervous,  _ Miss Mills _ ?" Emma asked, leaning closer to her teacher, her breath hitting Regina's ear. Regina scoffed, hiding her emotions. "Of course not. Whatever would make you think that?"

"That you can barely look me in the eyes and you blush whenever I compliment you." The blonde smirked, watching as Regina's eyes grew shiny under lack of light shining through the alley. Fortunately, the alley was quite dark and they were quite far in so nobody could catch them in their compromising position they were currently in.

"I blush whenever anyone compliments me, so what?" Regina breathed out, the air becoming harder to breathe in at that moment. She was stuck, Emma's arms were on either side of her head which made it harder for her to move away without Emma dragging her back again.

"So... I like making you blush. I would  _ love  _ to do it more often if you'd let me." A whole new lot of confidence grew in Emma at that moment as she was never like this before. It was all new to her. Of course, she's loved someone before, but, not like this. This... was more intense. All she could ever think about was Miss Mills.

"And why would I do that?" Regina questioned, looking up at Emma who was glancing at her red lips every now and then, catching the brunette off guard.

"Oh my god... Regina... I like you and you like me. Why are we hiding from it? I honestly don't understand."

Regina looked down at the concrete, noticing Emma's bulge but decided on not saying anything about it. "Emma... this is  _ very  _ dangerous... we could get in serious trouble if  _ anyone  _ found out." Regina stated sternly, her eyes blazing into Emma's. "I love my job and if we were to act on our feeling and someone found out... I could lose my job." Regina said exasperatedly.

"I know." Emma breathed out, moving off Regina to run a hand through her blonde locks, Regina watching the movement and finding it completely arousing. "But... can't we just try? I mean... Regina... I like you so fucking much. I can't explain how I feel about you or how I fell for you so quick but... can we at least try? And if we think anyone can know about us then... we can end it." The blonde suggested, watching Regina soft features for any reaction.

" _ If _ we do this... we have to be careful, okay?" All logic was out the window at that moment, Regina's feelings getting in the way of the bigger picture but at that moment... she didn't give a single fuck about anything else in the world besides Emma.

A wide smile grew on Emma's lips at Regina's statement. She nodded, "Of course, I wouldn't want to do anything for you to lose your job."

The brunette nodded slowly, looking up at Emma who was smiling widely at her. Shaking her head, moving closer to Emma who made no sudden movements in case she scared Regina away. Regina's hands found purchase of Emma's cheeks, fingers threading through the blonde tresses.

Leaning forward, closing the gap between the two women, their soft lips met in a dance. Emma's tongue slipped into Regina's mouth, their two tongues fighting a battle as they made out in the alleyway. The whole world fell away as they kissed, whimpers only heard between both of them. Emma's arms wrapping around the brunette's waist as Regina's rested on Emma's shoulders.

After a minute or so they pulled away for away, lips swollen from kissing. "How about you come over to my house tomorrow night? I can cook us dinner." Regina suggested, knowing she couldn't be invited to wear Emma lived as she presumed the blonde lived with her parents, who would be confused to why their daughter was having dinner with her teacher.

"Sounds good, message me the details?" Emma asked, suddenly going in for a quick kiss before they parted which was unfortunately coming. "Of course."

"Do you not need my number?" Emma asked, her arms still wrapped around the brunette, not planning on letting her go until the last second.

"No... remember I have files of all my students? All the student's phone numbers were logged in the system after the whole 'missing a student on camp' mishap. It's a shame I wasn't there... would've been mildly entertaining." Regina laughed, smiling at the blonde who was watching her with adoration.

"Ok then, Miss Stalker... I'll see you tomorrow night." They bid their goodbyes, Regina pecking Emma's lips before they parted, going their separate ways until they met again tomorrow evening.


	8. Chapter Eight

The first half of Emma’s day went by slowly. She had tried everything to make the time pass by so she could get ready for her night with Regina. It was all she had on her mind all of last night. Her mind wandering to the brunette each minute she spent occupying her time with a chore she had no intention of doing but since she was bored and lonely, she ended up cleaning her and Ruby’s apartment, watered the plants (which she hasn’t done in week which was initially her job but kinda left it to Ruby) and changed her sheets which she realised she also hadn’t done in a few months. Emma knew she had been living like an animal but now that she (kind of) had a ‘ _ girlfriend _ ’ she decided it was time to change her living conditions.

 

Emma was ecstatic to see Regina tonight, her outfit already laid out since last night. The blonde made a big breakfast, wanting to have a full belly before heading to Regina’s house since she needed to be full and comfortable to be able to think around the intoxicating brunette.

 

Ruby had left for her morning shift, leaving Emma alone in their apartment which Emma was slowly starting to hate. The blonde couldn’t wait to see Regina’s house, to witness where she’s lived ever since she arrived in Storybrooke a few months ago before school started up again.

 

It had been three weeks since the first day of school and Emma could already feel excitement bubbling inside her at the thought of seeing Regina every day for the rest of the autumn term. A week prior, the blonde would dread waking up in the morning, knowing that on that day she would be seeing the tantalizing brunette once again. Although, this was when Regina would ignore the blonde, except for the occasional smile they shared in class.

 

Emma was currently mixing her hot chocolate which she made at least twenty minutes ago, obviously, it had gone cold and she was sipping on the cool liquid, making her eyebrows furrow in distaste as the hot chocolate now tasted like stale chocolate milk. Regina had messaged her last night, telling her to be at her house a seven o’clock sharp, which she knew Emma would be. Possibly even five minutes early, her ear was practically glued to the clock, waiting until it was six so she could get ready. Six o’clock felt like it was light years away, the hour hand only now hitting the five o’clock mark.

 

Emma sighed as she propped her feet up on the coffee table in front of her, leaning back into the couch with her mug cupped in her hands. Her phone beside her, sitting face up as she looked at it curiously.

 

Leaning forward, placing her mug on the coffee table opposite her. Emma picked up her phone, lighting up and showing her home screen of her and Ruby. The blonde smiled at the memory, it was taken on her thirteenth birthday when they had blown out the candles.

 

**_FLASHBACK TO FIVE YEARS AGO_ **

 

_ “Emma, dear, time to blow out your candles!” Granny shouted, the young blonde and brunette running towards the woman who held Emma’s large chocolate cake in her hands, thirteen candles placed perfectly on top, not yet lit. _

 

_ Granny leaned down, placing the large cake on the counter as Emma and Ruby stood beside her, waiting patiently for the woman to light the candles and step aside. Emma held onto Ruby’s hand as they stood in front of the cake. Ten layers of chocolate stood high in front of the two teenagers. _

 

_ “Make a wish, Emmi.” Ruby smiled, nudging her best friend to blow out her candles so the brunette can finally eat some cake. “Ok, fine.” Emma grinned, nudging her friend in return playfully. _

 

_ Emma reached up high, Granny lifting her up slighting to she could reach the candles. Leaning forward, Emma closed her eyes and took a large intake of breath before roughly breathing out, moving her head to reach all candles and successfully blow them out. _

 

_ “WooHoo!!” Ruby celebrated, fisting her hand in the air as Granny returned Emma to the ground, the blonde smiling bright as Granny cut pieces of her cake and handed it to the two girls. _

 

_ “Wait, Emma, let’s take a birthday photo,” Ruby exclaimed, moving close to Emma, their cheeks squished together as Ruby pulled out her phone, turning to the camera as they both smiled. “You girls are so cute.” Granny watching as they both smiled wide and Ruby took the photo. The two girls returning to eating the cake while in comfortable conversation. _

 

**_END OF FLASHBACK_ **

 

Emma went to her messages, smiling at her conversation with Regina last night and decided on messaging her.

 

**Swanie** :  _ Still on for tonight? Or are you having second thoughts? _

 

She threw her phone beside her and rested her head on the couch, looking up at the white ceiling. Time goes by slowly as she waits for Regina to  _ possibly  _ message her back but it's unlikely.

 

Sighing, Emma threw herself off the couch, feet passing against the wooden flooring as she made her way into the kitchen. Opening the fridge, shuffling through the shelf, her hand finding a box of grapes she had bought on Friday on her way back from school. She munched on them till the fridge started beeping, indicating that the temperature was dropping and she needed to close the door.

 

She slammed the fridge door shut, sighing and leaning and against the kitchen island, Emma looked back at the clock, it was now five fifteen and she was still bored. She  _ could  _ start getting ready early but even Emma knew herself that if she were ready half an hour before she was supposed to be, she would show up way earlier than she was supposed to or she would end up moping around before it was time to leave.

 

Walking back over to the couch, her bathrobe wrapped around her clothed body, Emma reached for her again. The screen lit up and her stomach burst as her eyes fell to the notification from Regina. Emma quickly went to their messages and a smile grew on her lips.

 

**Mills:** _ Of course :) Can’t wait, any way you can come earlier? Bored and feelin’ lonely. _

 

Butterflies in Emma’s stomach fluttered as she read Regina’s message. Switching off her phone and rushing off into her room, hoping the stairs one by one - trying not to fall - taking her hair out of her ponytail; which was the casual hairstyle she did on a daily basis.

 

Emma went for a quick shower; clothes discarded on the bathroom floor as warm water washed over her body. Her hair now soaked as she squirted her vanilla scented shampoo into her hair, massaging her scalp as the blonde thought about what tonight was going to entail.

 

Once she stepped out the shower, Emma wrapped a black towel around her wet body, heading to her vanity to apply a small amount of makeup to make it seem casual - but not too much that she looked like she was trying too hard.

 

Fortunately, she had picked out her outfit last night, setting out a pair of black jeans, a red satin blouse and a pair of black heels. Thankfully Ruby had taken her shopping for her date but not knowing  _ who  _ she was going on a date with. Emma wasn’t planning on telling her  _ best friend  _ about her new  _ girlfriend?  _ Emma had no idea what Regina was to her, was she even her girlfriend or just a woman who she was with?

 

After another twenty minutes, Emma was ready, slinging her handbag over her shoulder. The blonde checked her outfit in the full-length mirror in the living room, fluffing her hair after adding waves to it a few minutes ago.

 

She snatched her car keys, making sure she had everything before exiting her apartment, notifying Ruby by a message that she hoped that the brunette had her keys so she had no need for leaving Regina’s any earlier than she had to.

 

The drive felt longer than it needed to be, but in ten minutes she sat outside of a large mansion, trees sitting outside and bushes surrounding the humble home. Emma’s mouth was wide open, staring up at the large building before her, walking up the stone path. She noticed the lights were on a flutter in Emma’s heart grew each step she took towards the front door.

 

The blonde took a deep breath, her hand lifting to the doorbell which she roughly pressed so she couldn’t back down. She waited a few seconds before she heard muffled sounds of heels clicking against the flooring. Emma’s heart jumped then, the door swinging open as Regina came into sight, a black dress hugging her curves as she leaned against the door a smile gracing her features; eyeing the blonde up and down.

 

“You look beautiful.” Emma breathed out, Regina’s smile shocking the blonde further.  _ She looked so happy. _

 

“Me? You look so sexy.” Regina giggled, reaching forward to take ahold of Emma’s hand in hers, hastily pulling her inside her mansion, shutting the door behind her with her foot, not minding the loud slam that echoed throughout the house.

 

Emma looked up, mouth agape as she took in the sight of Regina’s house. “How can you afford such a house with a teachers salary?”

 

Regina laughed, looking back at Emma’s shocked face as she leads the blonde into the kitchen, the smell of her famous lasagne floating through the house. “My father bought it for me after he and my mother separated.”

 

The kitchen was spotless besides a tray on piping hot lasagne sitting on the kitchen island, waiting patiently to be eaten as Regina let Emma’s hand go, feeling the familiar sense of loneliness she feels every day once she comes home to her quiet and lonely house.

 

“Do you like living in such a big house? I mean - don’t you get lonely as you mentioned in the text message earlier?” Emma asked, mimicking Regina’s movements by sitting at the kitchen island, watching Regina’s facial expressions as they smiled at each other lovingly.

 

Regina smiled at Emma’s query, replying,“Well… there’s no one to come home to, which definitely makes it lonely. But… I hope to change that - hopefully very soon.”

 

Regina grinned, leaning forward, resting her hand on Emma’s knee. “Anyway… ready to try my famous lasange?”

 

_ XXXX _

 

_ Don’t worry, continuing the date night in the next chapter ;) _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry... smut is coming soon...

Regina watched as Emma nervously ate her lasagne, sipping on her coke every now and then. The brunette watched curiously, she didn’t mind that Emma hadn’t said a word in the last five minutes but she missed when her student would talk openly. “Do you not like the lasagne?”

 

Emma looked up from her plate, furrowing her eyebrows. “Why would you think I didn’t like your lasagne?”

 

“Well, we’ve sat in complete silence in the last five minutes and you haven’t said a word.” Regina stated, looking at Emma’s which was almost clean except for the few pieces of lasagne she had yet to finish.

 

“What does that have to do with me not liking your lasagne? I’m eating aren’t I?” Emma sassed, rolling her eyes playfully. Although, unfortunately, Regina hadn’t caught onto the playfulness in Emma’s answer.

 

“Well, dear… you don’t have to be rude. If you wish not to be here, the door is just down the hall, feel free to close it on your way out.” The brunette scolded, looking down at her lasagne, poking her fork around the plate lazily.

 

“I’m sorry, I was playing with you… I love you lasange and I think it’s really sweet you made it for us.” Her voice sincere as Emma set her fork on her plate, reaching forward to take Regina’s free hand in hers, the pad of her thumb rubbing the soft skin.

 

The teacher smiled at the blonde, pulling her hand away so they could both eat but she continued on making sure they shared sweet glances with each other throughout their dinner.

 

“So… what do you plan on doing after graduation? Have you got any colleges in mind, dear?” The endearment made Emma’s heart melt, personally, the blonde loved pet names. They had usually been a pain in her ass back when she was younger but now… she loved when someone took the time out of their day to spend time with her or call her ‘baby’, no matter how much it made her cringe years ago. But coming from Regina’s mouth, it was something she quickly got used to and accepted happily.

 

“I know how passionate you are about writing, I know plenty of good schools that you’ll easily get into.” Truth was, Emma really didn’t have anything planned for after she graduated, she and Ruby planned on travelling the world, like most high school student, wishing to do after they rid themselves of the navy blue gown and cap.

 

Honestly, all Emma wanted to do was relax. After all the years she spent working her ass off, trying to find a job for her and Ruby and studying until she had migraines. Luckily, she had saved up enough money from her summer jobs so she doesn’t have to work her senior year, spending most of her time studying for their up and coming exams.

 

“I don’t know yet, I don’t have anything planned for the moment. I have plenty of time though.” She answered, steering away from the conversation that Emma wasn’t so set on going to University. She expected the brunette wouldn’t be all too happy about her decision.

 

Regina hummed in response, throwing the conversation to the side, understanding that Emma wished to not speak more on the situation but instead eat the rest of her dinner which Regina had made for the both of them.

 

“How are you liking teaching a bunch of high schoolers?” Emma asked, using a napkin to clean around her mouth, setting it on her now clean plate before looking up at the brunette who was shocked by her such neat manners.

 

“Umm, it’s okay I guess. You guys aren’t so difficult, only when you all talk over each other so it’s harder for me to understand the student who is talking.” The brunette laughed, thinking back to a week ago when she asked a student a question and everyone else started having their own conversation so Regina couldn’t make out what the student had answered to her question. Although Emma hadn’t been in that class since at the time, she was teaching the freshman class.

 

“Yeah, I get that. Our class is like that too but I guess we’re a lot quieter since we’re going into our exams soon so everyone is really stressed out and caring about their grades so they can graduate.”

 

“Yeah… although, you are pretty quiet in class. Whenever I look up you’re always doing your work, makes my life easier to be perfectly honest.” Regina said, eating the last bite of her dinner as she smiled at Emma.

 

“Do you need help cleaning up?” Emma asked, noticing how the brunette was now staring at their dirty plates, her OCD screaming at her and begging to be put in the dishwasher.

 

“Oh no… why don’t you go into the living room, dear while I put these away?” Emma nodded at Regina’s suggestion, handing the brunette her plate who swayed her hips as she walked into the kitchen, disappearing from Emma’s sight.

 

Quickly putting away the table mats and coasters, helping Regina as much as she can, Emma walked into the living room. Her gaze moving over the expensive objects in Regina’s house as she slowly made her way to the plush couch. She leaned back and carefully sat on what she presumed was an expensive couch, cautious to not made too much movement in case she could break something.

 

Most of the furniture in the room was creme colour, the walls white and a few plants splayed across the room. Plus, small things across the room, showing off the wealth.

 

“Admiring all the  _ things  _ mother bought for this house?” Regina asked, her heels clicking against the tiles floors as she entered the living room. Walking around the couch to gracefully sit by Emma, whose blonde hair was flowing beside her.

 

“I’m guessing from your tone whenever you speak about your mother that you guys don’t have such a  _ great  _ relationship.” Emma teased, watching Regina as she got comfortable, her right leg moving under her ass and her left arm propped up on the back of the couch.

 

“You are right, my love. Mother and I have never had the best relationship, she always wanted me to do things  _ she’s  _ always dreamed of but never had the chance. She married my father who is a  _ very  _ rich businessman and she was poor, her mother leaving her to go do something or sleep around.” Regina’s voice held sorrow as she spoke about her mother, Emma feeling for her as she never had a mother. Regina sighed, taking a deep breath before she continued, “After I was born, my mother did everything through me, made sure I did everything she always wanted to do, living her life through me.”

 

Emma smacked her lips, reaching forward and taking the brunette’s hand in hers. “Must’ve been hard… I’m sorry.” Regina nodded, smiling lovingly at the blonde. The brunette had missed feeling such a sweet touch, loving the affection she was receiving after so long. “It’s okay. But… after my sixteenth birthday, she set me up with a boy from my class who she thought was  _ perfect for me _ .” Emma laughed at Regina’s imitation of her mother, finding some humour in the situation.

 

“His name was Robin, he was sweet but even then I knew I was gayer than a rainbow.” The two of them laughed heartily, the pad of Emma’s thumb the soft skin. “What happened?” Emma questioned, her thumb not stopping their ministrations.

 

“Well… we dated for two years, I told him in the first week that I was gay and he suggested that we keep up the act, the two of us going separately, sleeping with the people we  _ actually  _ wanted to sleep with. When we were both eighteen, we both decided our  _ relationship  _ should end as we were both moving away and it was a great explanation for  _ breaking up _ to my mother. Although, she insisted that we get married but at that moment I couldn’t take her pushing me around anymore. I finally told her I was gay and she hit me…”

 

Emma shook her head, her free hand moving up to wipe the stray tear and the brunette’s cheek. “She apologised but I just left the house, my father, who is might I add my favourite person  _ ever.  _ I used to resent him that he never stood up to mother but later on, in life, I realised he was scared of her and I understood him. My mother… is… a scary woman and  _ very  _ manipulative but thankfully I managed to weasel my way out of her life. But, not before she had bought me this house which she hoped I would use. I don’t mind really, it’s somewhere where I can sleep at night and shower but honestly… I don’t refer to it as my home.”

 

“It must be lonely.” Emma understood how lonely it could feel, to be alone in a world. She’s not going to lie, even though she loves living with Ruby, she wishes she could live somewhere where her friend doesn’t have people over all the time as the blonde wasn’t someone who was social. The blonde prefered to stay in her room and read or listen to music. Even doing her homework kept her occupied from getting bored or helped drown the noise of her best friend and her toy having sex in the other room.

 

“It is… but… having you here makes it so much better… “ Regina smirked quickly wiping her tears and she leaned forward, grabbing Emma’s chin, crashing their lips together in a heated kiss.

 

Emma hummed against her teacher's mouth, their tongues fighting for dominance as they passionately kissed. Regina pushed Emma backwards until Regina was straddling the blonde, her hands finding purchase of Emma’s breasts, squeezing them slightly, earning a moan from the blonde below her.

 

Emma couldn’t think straight as her hands travelled to Regina’s ass, logic flying out the window as she roughly bunched the women's dress up to her hips so Emma could squeeze the soft mound beneath her fingers, lifting her hand a lightly slapping the soft skin, Regina jumping at the contact, her grip on Emma’s tits tightening, eliciting a moan from the blonde, smirking into the kiss, knowing the slap made Regina even hornier than she already was.

 

The two women pulled away for air, catching their breath, breathing in and out heavily. Both Regina and Emma’s lips were swollen, red lipstick from Regina smeared across their lips. “Are you sure you want to do this?” Emma asked, her breath caught in her throat as she noticed Regina’s underwear was black lace, something she wasn’t surprised with as she knew how classy the brunette was.

 

“I should be asking you the same. But… I am so  _ fucking  _ sure I want to do this, how about you.” Regina’s hands moved the side of Emma’s face, brown eyes looking into green as the brunette cupped the blonde’s cheek, her two thumbs stroking those pink cheeks.

 

“Very sure, now… I’ve been wanted to this the day I met you so how about we get right to the  _ making love  _ part?” Emma smirked, reaching up to peck Regina’s lips, who smiled into the kiss, the affection making her heart flutter. “Oh, so you want to  _ make love  _ to me?” Regina giggled, teasing the flushed blonde playfully as she slowly started grinding on Emma. “Or, do you just want me for sex?”

 

“Never, I only want you for you… I don't care if you even decide to not have sex forever.” Emma played, knowing Regina was likely to be a sexually active person.

 

“Ha… I’m definitely not… so… just kiss me, Swan.” Regina growled as she leant down, crushing their lips together. “Fucking hell.” Emma panted as she kissed Regina back with much more passion, grabbing the brunette’s thighs to lift her up as Emma stood up straight, Regina subconsciously wrapped her legs around Emma’s waist, her arms wrapping around the blonde’s neck.

 

“Bedroom?”

 

“Upstairs… the first room on left.” The groan which left Regina’s lips was orgasmic, the sound vibrating through Emma’s core, her underwear now soaked.

 

Emma carried the brunette all the way up the stairs, kicking the door open with her foot, noticing her shoes had come off. “Don’t you dare drop me, Miss Swan.” Regina growled as Emma laughed, whispering an “Oops” into Regina’s ear before dropping her onto the bed, her breasts bouncing at her landing.

 

Emma crawled her way on top of Regina who was now ripping off their clothes, breathing out, “Fuck me, Emma.”

 

“Yes, Miss Mills.”


	10. Chapter Ten

Hot breaths hitting each other, moans echoing throughout the dimly lit room as they rocked against each other. “How do you want it?” Emma breathed, her hot breath hitting Regina’s heated core, the brunette wiggling in Emma’s grasp. The blonde's arms were wrapped around Regina’s thighs, keeping her in place and stopping her from moving.

 

“Just… Emma…” Regina groaned, just a little inch closer and Emma’s mouth would be on her cunt. Emma smirked, not waiting any longer before dipping her tongue, tasting Regina’s forbidden fruit, her sweet nectar on the blonde's tongue.

 

“Fuck yes, baby!” Regina’s back arched off the bed, edging closer to the blondes awaiting mouth which was covering Regina’s pussy with her tongue. The butterflies in Emma’s stomach fluttered at the sound of Regina’s moans, she was moaning, for  _ her. _ “Faster, Emma… please…”

 

Emma obliged, releasing Regina’s left leg to be able to please Regina with her right hand. Emma bent all her finger except for her middle an index finger before lining them up with Regina’s core, gently pushing in her digits, Regina’s pussy stretching to accommodate Emma’s fingers as her breathing picked up.

 

“Keep going, Emma… I’m going to cum… fucking hell.” Regina panted, eyes rolling to the back of her head as her breathing became laboured, walls tightening on Emma’s fingers as one of her biggest orgasms washed over her. Regina’s breath was caught in her throat as she tried to catch her breath, fingers clutching at the sheets as she came down from her high.

 

“Fuck me, Jesus.” Regina sighed, her back relaxing back on the bed, her limbs relaxed as Emma pulled her fingers from Regina core, lifting her hand to lick Regina’s release from her fingers, making sure Regina was watching her as she did it.

 

Regina watched the blonde lick her cum off her fingers, a new wave of arousal rolls over her as she watches the blonde. “Was I okay?” The blonde asked nervously, wondering if her first time with someone was good for the person she was pleasing.

 

Regina’s breathing returned to normal, she propped herself up on her elbows, watching Emma carefully before nodding. “You were perfect, baby.” The grinning brunette leaned forward and pecked Emma on the lips, tasting herself on Emma was definitely a turn on.

 

“Mmm, thanks…  _ baby _ .” Emma winked, kissing the brunette harder than she intended, nibbling on Regina’s bottom lip, making the woman beneath her moan out loud.

 

Regina gripped Emma’s waist, turning her over until she was hovering over the beautiful blonde, admiring her body. “You’re so beautiful, Emma.” She whispered seductively, her lips brushing against Emma’s erect nipple, her tongue poking out slightly to let her tongue to skim over her nub. Regina’s tongue swirled around the nipple, holding it in between her lips and lightly sucking, Emma let out a soft moan as she closed her eyes, her head leaning back into the mattress as Regina continued her skilfully sucking.

 

“Regina… stop teasing, babe.”

 

Regina giggled, obliging as she released the nipple, kissing her way down the blonde's body, licking the soft skin from time to time as she neared Emma’s erect shaft, the tip poking against Regina’s stomach. “My wish is your command princess,” Regina replied, nudging Emma’s thighs which Emma hastily in reply, opened her legs, a wave of self-consciousness washed over her at the thought of Regina looking her  _ there  _ as she had always been self-conscious of her dick, especially as she was born a woman, some feel uncomfortable in her presence.

 

Regina noticed Emma’s hesitation which she quickly moved up and moved Emma’s head to the side to pepper kisses along her neck, sucking on her sweet spot, letting Emma know she is beautiful.

 

“Don’t be shy, darling. You’re beautiful and your body is beautiful.” Emma hummed in answer, her eyes opening to smile at the lovely brunette who now returned to her position with her head between Emma’s thighs.

 

“Well... that’s a lovely sight.” Emma grinned, watching as Regina shook in her head, letting out a single laugh at Emma’s awkward humour. “Ditto,” Regina smirks, her gaze falling to Emma’s hard dick, Regina’s hand reaching out to let her finger wrap around the base of the shaft, tugging a little for measure.

 

“That feels good.” Slender fingers gripped the white sheets lightly as Regina’s hand moved up and down slowly. Only when Regina retracted is when the brunette licked her fingers coating them in her saliva before finally moving her hand up the entire length, giving Emma stimulation.

 

The brunette hummed as she reached the top, the pad of her thumb circling the tip of Emma’s shaft, collecting the pre-cum which had leaked. Regina wasn’t an idiot, she knew the second Emma asked how she was that Emma was a virgin. The teacher was baffled to why Emma would want to lose her virginity to her teacher but Regina vowed that she would make it a memorable experience for both of them.

 

“I need your mouth on me, R’gina.” Emma’s moans came out in short breaths as her hips started rocking into Regina’s hand. Emma was sure Regina knew that she was a virgin with her desperation but at the same time, she knew the brunette wanted Emma to feel good experiencing this.

 

Smirking, Regina moved onto her knees, her mouth hovering over Emma’s eight and a half inch shaft.  _ Holy fuck it’s big.  _ Regina thought, taking a moment to take in Emma’s beauty as her hand continued its ministration.

 

A few seconds later, Regina opened her mouth and lowered her head, taking the tip of Emma’s dick into her mouth. Warmth spread through Emma at the sight, Regina taking her dick into her mouth was quite a sight. A mesmerizing one at that.

 

Regina took her students dick deeper into her mouth, almost choking once she reached Emma’s balls. The tip reaching to the back of her throat, making her gag in response. “Fuck… that was hot.” Emma panted, staring at her saliva coated cock which Regina was smirking at as she pulled away for a second to collect herself before leaning back down, her hand finding the base of the shaft once again.

 

Her hand moved up and down faster than before, the brunette readying herself for what she knew was coming, pun intended. “Fuck… Regina!” In Regina’s opinion, Emma’s moans were orgasmic, she knew then she loved making Emma come with her mouth, her mind ahead of her, already planning to do it again.

 

Although does Emma  _ want  _ to do this again or is Regina a one-time thing? Something to throw away whenever it suited her. It wouldn’t be the first time Regina has experienced this, being thrown away as she wasn’t  _ good  _ enough.

 

Regina’s thoughts were all pushed aside as Emma screamed Regina’s name in her orgasmic haze, her mind going blank as the brunette sucked harder on her swollen shaft, her hand jerking as she looked at Emma. The look Regina gave the blonde pushed her over the edge.

Her moans came out in short breaths as she came down from her high. Regina swallowed Emma’s cum which came out in ribbons. The brunette licked her lips and watched as the blondes dick relaxed, no longer seeing straining veins popping out in wanton.

 

“Do I taste good for you liking?” Emma wondered, her heart rate returns to its normal beat as her back relaxed against the mattress, enjoying the scent of Regina’s shampoo.  _ Apples and vanilla,  _ it was something Emma had gotten used to smelling whenever she was near the beautiful brunette.

 

“Delicious, my dear.” Regina grinned happily, Emma’s hand coming up to grab the brunettes, pulling her closer the blonde, Regina falling on top of the blonde. The covers now only on one half of the bed, Emma pulled it over them, warmth enveloping them as Regina’s head rested on Emma’s chest.

 

“Emma?”

 

“Mmm?”

 

Regina moved her head slightly, looking at the blonde whos eyes were drooping, her breathing turned to normal. “Are we girlfriends?”

 

Emma opened her eyes at Regina’s question, smiling at the brunette who was nervously waiting for her answer. “I would love to be you to be my girlfriend if that’s okay with you.”

 

“I’d love that.” Emma kissed the brunette’s forehead, pulling her closer by her waist, the two of them listening to their breathing, quickly falling asleep after their activities, both of them knowing it wasn’t going to be the last time they are falling asleep together.

 

_ XXXX _

  
_ Many people were confused as the app said I posted a new chapter which I did but I had to delete it as I made a  _ **_HUGE_ ** _ mistake so I had to rewrite the entire chapter in the space of a busy day. Everything is fine and I’m sorry for the mix-up! _


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluffy times :)

The sun peaked through the drapes, rays reflecting off Regina’s skin as she woke. Although with the light of the bright sun served a new light in her room, one which she was not complaining against as she always did prefer natural sunlight. Her eyes opened slowly, pupils accommodating to the light as her hands moved up to rub her eyes from sleep.

 

She arched her back and stretched her arms, tensing then letting go, her limbs relaxing against the silk sheets. Her head moved to the side, expecting to see blonde tresses but instead met with an empty bed. The smile on her face was wiped off at the realization the blonde as probably left. Truthfully, Regina wasn’t surprised. At previous schools, she was teaching as she had always been labelled as the ‘ _ smoking hot English teacher’.  _ Regina had to admit that at the age of thirty she wasn’t looking so bad, she still had the waist other women envied and a full ass of the proper Latina she is. She wasn’t shocked that the teacher was nothing more than a quick fuck or possibly a bet as it wouldn’t be the first time a student placed a bet on her on which student could fuck her first.

 

Instead of resenting the blonde, she pushed her sorrows aside, slipping out of the warm confines of her sheets and headed to her ensuite bathroom. Her clothes were left discarded on the floor as she stepped into her walk-in shower, turning the dial and waited a few inches away till the cold water turned hot.

 

Their one week vacation had finally started, no grading needed to be done until later in the week. Unfortunately for Emma, her birthday landed on the Monday they returned to school, October the Twenty-third. The blonde was turning nineteen, not much of an important number but it was the age she was going to graduate from hell.

 

Shampoo trickled down Regina’s back as she washed her apple scented shampoo out of her hair, finger threading through her locks as she thought about the blonde. She was hurt of course but she promised herself she won’t dwell on the fact she was cast aside by someone she trusted after all these years. She knew that at the start of the school year she had to be careful with the Swan girl, making sure to not trust so quickly because she knew that if she trusted in someone too quickly it would end in heartbreak, like everyone else.

 

Once the brunette had finished showering, she stepped out of the shower, wrapping a blood red towel around her wet body before applying moisturizer to her face, legs, arms and practically her whole body. She decided she was not in the mood to apply makeup so she made her way back into her room, her hips swaying as she made her way to her closet.

 

She always showered fast, spending only seven minutes under the water before moisturizing which took a minute and brushing her teeth which took two. The taste of mouth wash lingered in her mouth as she dressed in a pair of black leggings and thick green hoodie which was the size extra large as the brunette loved baggy clothing whenever she arrived home. She secretly loved lounging about in leggings and hoodies for comfort, especially when she was grading papers as she always had snacks huddled around her when marking mediocre essays.

 

She grabbed her phone from the nightstand, taking it off charge before exiting her room. Although something was off, the smell of bacon, eggs and pancakes lingered through the house. Furrowing her eyebrows, Regina made her way down the stairs, stuffing her phone into the pocket of the hoodie at the same time.

 

She made her way to the kitchen, the source of the smell. To Regina’s astonishment, Emma was currently standing in her kitchen with her back to her, facing away as she busied herself at the stove cooking god knows what but it sure smelled delicious.

 

Feeling someone's presence, Emma turned around, smiling as she saw Regina standing at the doorway. “Good morning, gorgeous.” Emma quickly made her way to the stunning brunette, wrapping one arm around her waist and pecking the plump lips before making her way back to the stove, making sure whatever she was cooking hadn’t burned.

 

“I thought… you left.” Regina said out loud.

 

“Why would you think that? Didn’t you see my stuff sitting on your vanity chair?”

 

The brunette thought for a moment. She hadn’t actually taken the time to properly look around her room. Her mind jumping to the conclusion that Emma had left before she could come up with any argument against her mind.

 

“I never did my makeup this morning so I wouldn’t have seen it, I’m sorry.” Regina made her way around the kitchen island, noticing Emma’s was wearing one of her Oxford hoodies she bought at some store and a pair of black boxers which were obviously hers. Unfortunately, Regina couldn’t see the front as the hoodie was covering her petite frame but it was bunched up at her ass which meant she could see the toned mound from where she was standing.

 

“If you wanted to look, you could’ve she asked, my love.” Emma laughed, turning her head to wink at the brunette before grabbing the spatula which laid beside her on the counter and flipped the pancake which Regina could finally see.

 

Regina looked at the kitchen island where placemats were perfectly placed on the marble table top. Condiments standing tall beside their plates with cutlery beside them, waiting patiently to be used. A large bowl of fruit stood in the middle, a large selection of croissants, freshly baked bread rolls, cheese, ham and other different types of food or spreads you can have with bread.

 

“This all looks amazing… I didn’t know I had all this stuff in my cupboards.” The brunette laughed, coming up behind the busy blonde to wrap her arms around the petite waist, her chin resting on her shoulder.

 

“You didn’t, I popped out about an hour ago to get all this then changed into a comfortable hoodie as I don't plan on leaving this house until we go another round, gorgeous,” Emma said, turning around from placing the six pancakes on a plate to facing the petite brunette who was at least two and a half centimetres shorter than the blonde.

 

“You didn’t have to do that,” Regina replied, hugging the blonde tightly, burying her face into the nape of the blonde’s neck, inhaling the scent of Emma’s perfume which was so familiar to her now. Emma smiled at the affection, her hand coming down to Regina back, rubbing up and down to soothe the brunette. “I know… but… I wanted to.” The blonde replied sincerely, turning her head to place a sweet kiss on the brunette’s head which in return, Regina leaned into the affection.

 

Regina sighed happily, “This is relaxing.”

 

“Mmm… it is. But… I don’t want our breakfast to get cold so how about we eat?” Emma suggested, unwrapping her arms from Regina’s. Quickly leaning down to wrap her arms around the brunette’s legs, lifting her up and holding her by her legs.

 

“Emma Marie Swan, put me down this instant!” Regina squealed, a giggle escaping her lips, trusting Emma that she won’t drop her.

 

“Sorry,  _ Your Majesty _ but that’s not happening.” Emma laughed, walking both of them to the kitchen island and skillfully putting Regina down to gracefully place her on a stool. “Well… if I’m a Queen then you’re my knight.” The brunette smiled happily, her eyes following Emma’s movements as the blonde brought the pancakes over to the island and placed them in front of their two plates.

 

“Mmm… I prefer  _ Her Majesty and her saviour. _ ” Emma replied, kissing Regina on the cheek as she sat on the brunette’s left.

 

“I like that too, my love.” It had been only one day that they declared they were a girlfriend but the endearments had already begun. And for the two women, it felt oddly right. Like they had been together for years and know everything about each other but unfortunately they don’t. Regina doesn’t know everything about Emma like she wants to but today, she plans to change that.

 

“Em?”

 

“Yeah?” Emma hummed, taking a bite out of her pancake as she turned her head to face Regina.

 

“Can we just spend the whole day in and eat junk food and learn everything we can about each other?” The brunette suggested, pouring a crazy amount of syrup on her pancakes, her tongue sticking out in concentration as she tried to cover practically the whole pancake. Emma watched in adoration for the brunette, finding her absolutely beautiful at that moment, although, Regina is gorgeous at any second of any day in Emma’s opinion.

 

“I’d love to spend the whole day just getting to know you.” Emma replied happily, turning her attention back to their breakfast.

 

They continued to ear in comfortable silence, both of them fighting over the butter and last boiled egg which in the end, Emma gave in and let Regina have it. It was all in all, a great morning.


	12. Chapter Twelve

The rest of their day was occupied with food, watching Netflix, sex and getting to know each other, enjoying each other's company, Emma’s arms wrapped around Regina’s waist as they snuggle against each other.

“You comfy?” Regina turned her neck to face the blonde who was watching the brunette curiously.

“Very,” Regina mumbled, wiggling a little to push her back more towards Emma’s front, the two sighing in content.

“Good, I’m glad.” Regina closed her eyes, breathing in the scent of the blonde, smiling faintly as she relaxed into Emma’s sweet embrace. The window in Regina’s living room was open. A cool breeze whooshing around the room every now and then. For Maine, it was surprisingly sunny and warm, kids running outside and chasing the ice cream truck which made its rounds every day at one but only until November when the temperature starts to drop.

“How do you and Ruby maintain an apartment?” It was a question that shocked Emma. Regina turned her head to the blonde curiously, waiting for an answer. “Well, you know that sweet old lady who owns Granny’s diner?” Regina nodded silently in reply. “She’s Ruby’s grandmother and my caretaker. She bought the apartment for us so we’d have more space and responsibility as me a Ruby are both eighteen.” Emma continued as Regina listened, respectfully listening to what her girlfriend was saying.

“I take up shifts every now and then to earn money and to most of all, help Granny. She had always been very independent, even when me and Ruby were kids. That woman… was my hero after my parents passed… I was an orphan and then came Ruby and Granny… my saviours…” Emma smiled happily, she had been put through so much before they came into her lives and she doesn’t mind talking about her past, especially Regina, with whom she trusted.

“I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have brought it up, I was just wondering.” Regina mumbled, trying to brush the conversation away but Emma brought it back, her arms tightening around the brunette’s waist, pulling her as close as she could.

“Hey… I don’t mind. Sure, it was a bad time in my life but I love talking about the people who saved me from an abusive foster home.” Eyes sprung to Regina’s eyes. She should’ve never brought up the conversation if she knew that she would end up crying.

“As I was saying… my parents abandoned me as a baby and I passed through many foster homes but from the age of eight to nine, I was in a very abusive one. Not physically, but mentally and emotionally. Luckily, Ruby came along and we became best friends. I would always go to her house as she understood I didn’t want her meeting my foster parents. Although Granny caught onto my hesitation whenever it was time for me to go back home, I would always stay over at Ruby’s and never speak of my foster parents unless she asked questions.”

Regina stayed silent, not wanting to interrupt Emma as she spoke. “One day… while Ruby and I were at school, Granny decided to take a visit to my foster home and let's just say… she wasn’t happy. The second I got home police were there, I was terrified. One reason why I didn’t say anything was that I didn’t want to be taken away to another place which could pull me away from Ruby… my first  _real_ friend.”

Emma held onto Regina tightly, worried that the brunette might run or pity Emma which is the opposite of what she wanted. “Later on, the police car stopped in front of Granny’s diner, I followed the policewoman and child protective services inside and there sat Granny… waiting patiently at the door. She sat me down at a private table as she spoke to the police and CPS a few feet away. She signed some forms which I couldn’t make out before she walked over to me with a smile.” Emma smiled happily as she shared one of her most prized moments in her life with Regina, her girlfriend, someone she trusted enough to tell this story.

“Granny said that I’d be living with her and Ruby, now that she was now my legal guardian. At the time, I didn’t know what those words meant, but it didn’t matter because all I knew was that I was now under the care of my best friend and a woman who always thought of like my mother. So, ever since then… I’ve been under the care of Granny and when I was thirteen… she adopted me.” Regina turned her head, noticing her girlfriend had tears in her eyes, as did she.

The brunette turned completely, lifting her two hands to cup Emma’s cheeks, her thumbs reaching out to swipe away the blonde’s tears. Emma smiled sincerely, thanking Regina silently by wrapping her arms around the brunette’s waist, hands resting on her lower back and leaning down to kiss Regina’s plump lips.

They both hummed into the kiss, no words were said as Regina rested her head on Emma’s chest, listening to her heartbeat as she closed her eyes. The movie was forgotten as they both fell asleep as Emma knew Ruby was going to be calling her like crazy as she never returned home. Although, at that moment, nothing mattered to the blonde but the brunette which laid on top of her.

“I might have to leave soon,” Emma mumbled, her eyes closing slowly and her breathing slowed down just a touch. Regina groaned, shaking her head against the blonde’s breasts, indicating that she didn’t want Emma to leave, no matter what. “Ruby’s going to be very worried, babe…” Emma tried again, nudging the brunette off her slowly as she fell asleep.

Once she was free, Emma made her way towards the couch opposite her to retrieve her stuff along with a blanket to lay over Regina. Quietly, Emma made her way to the brunette, throwing the grey blanket over her and tucking her in carefully to make sure she didn’t wake the sleeping beauty.

Emma kissed Regina on her head before making her way out of her girlfriend's house with a smile on her face. She could definitely see herself going back there again...

_XXXX_

_Happy Easter everyone!_


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Emma unlocked the front door to her apartment, pushing the door open wide until she was met with brunette eyes. “Where the hell have you been? You never came home last night and you’re last back tonight!” Ruby bellowed as Emma remained unbothered, dropping her bag to the floor and throwing her keys onto the table beside her before plopping onto the couch.

 

“I stayed the night at a friends house,” Emma explained. “It got late and I slept over at theirs, it’s no big deal, Rubes.”

 

Ruby rolled her eyes, making her way from the kitchen to the sofa where her blonde friend sat quietly, staring up at her with confused eyes. Ruby’s features softened at that moment. “I’m sorry…” She started, “I’m only looking out for you… you know that right?” Emma nodded at her friend's question, staying silent as she lied her way out of this situation.

 

“Want to watch a movie tonight?” Ruby suggested, brushing a stray hair from her face as Emma continued to watch her friend.

 

“Sorry, working a late shift at Granny’s.” It was a lie and Ruby knew it but at the same time, Emma didn’t mind working at Granny’s and she didn’t mind earning some money.

 

“How about tomorrow night? You free then?” Emma nodded and smiled, pulling her friend in for a hug.

 

“Cool, see you later, Rubes.” Emma pulled away before bidding Ruby goodbye and heading out the door before the brunette could speak.

 

Her walk to Granny’s took five minutes, envying the owls hooting in the night sky. They’re lucky bastards, sleeping during the day and doing whatever they want for the few hours they have at night.

 

Lying to her best friend was something she never thought she would ever do. Emma and Ruby have been best friends and more importantly like sisters for  _ years.  _ She could count on one hand how many times she had lied to Ruby.

 

“Emma!” Granny exclaimed happily, bringing the blonde into a tight hug before releasing. “Hi, Granny.” Emma was shocked by how quick the walk seemed but brushed it off and smiled at Granny. “You have any shifts I can take up tonight?”

 

“Yes… I think we do, you bored?” Emma replied by nodding and smiling before following Granny into the back room and readying herself for her shift.

 

_ XXXX _

 

Water cascaded down her spine, fingers running through her black locks as she massaged shampoo onto her hair. It’s been an hour and a half since Emma left her house and she’s been moping about. It’s funny how for years Regina was alone in that house and Emma’s there for a few hours and she suddenly feels less lonely. Secondly, since Emma went home, Regina’s loneliness suddenly rushed back and she was once again alone in her grand house.

 

She slipped out of her shower, slipping into something comfortable before pouring a glass of wine and heading into the living room. Regina sighed as she got herself comfortable on the couch as she stared blankly at her TV which was turned off. Unfortunately, the remote was across the room on the couch to her right and she couldn’t be bothered to make from her spot.

 

The lights throughout the house were dimmed as her eyes scanned the room, her red wine swirling around in the glass she was holding. At this time of the night during October it had always gotten dark quick. It was currently eight pm, it was too early to sleep and too late for her to eat her dinner which still sat on the countertop, uneaten. She was rarely hungry at night as she usually ate a big lunch, leaving the school the hour she had to spare before returning to her classes, bringing back a sandwich, crisps and water, munching on it as she planned her lessons.

 

Regina was pulled out of her thoughts as the doorbell rang loudly, the sound ringing through her ears before she sighed in frustration. She did not exactly  _ love  _ having people ringing her doorbell anytime after seven as she didn’t have the energy for socialising with people. But at that moment she was really just missing Emma.

 

The brunette hated how quick she got attached to Emma. Her heart beating racing any time her brain thought about the blonde even for a millisecond. Her blonde hair and green eyes made her heart flutter every second of the day. (Which was how often she thought about the blonde)

 

Regina placed her wine glass on the table opposite her, moving off the sofa and making her way to the foyer. The doorbell ringed again, eliciting an eyes roll from the brunette as she opened the door, swinging it open to reveal a blonde mane.

 

“Emma…” Regina breathed out, a smile subconsciously growing on her lips as the blonde smiled back at her.

 

“Hey… can I come in or is this a bad time?” Emma asked, her red leather jacket hugging her frame as she looked Regina up and down. Emma groaned mentally,  _ of course, Regina was wearing satin pyjamas which left nothing to the imagination. _

 

“Of course you can come in.”

 

Emma smiled as Regina stood aside and let her in as Regina’s eyes roamed over Emma’s ass as she walked past her. The brunette closed the front door behind her, following Emma into her living room.

 

It was funny how spending a day in the brunette’s home Emma already knew her way around. The feeling of safeness washing over her as she stepped into the warm confines of the living room, her gaze falling to the couch where she hastily sat on with a comfortable sigh.

 

“Comfy?” Regina joked, mimicking Emma’s actions, taking the seat beside her as Emma tucked the free strand of hair behind her ear.

 

“Very, my love.”

 

Regina hummed happily as she fell for Emma faster, quickly leaning forward and kissing Emma, hard. Their tongues fought for dominance as they kissed passionately, Emma’s hand finding Regina’s black locks, her fingers threading through the tresses.

 

“How about we head up to bed?” Regina suggested, pulling away from Emma’s embrace only to grab her hand and drag her off the couch.

 

“Lead the way, my queen.”

 

_ XXXX _

 

_ Sorry this took longer to update! xoxo _


	14. Chapter Fourteen

The two woke in a pile of sheets, their hot and naked bodies pressed against each other. Regina’s head resting on Emma bare chest as she subconsciously listened to the blonde’s heartbeat against her ear. Emma’s hand was pressed to the base of Regina’s back, holding her close to her body.

 

Emma was the first to wake, her eyes opening in shock as she felt a body beside her, not remembering if she stopped by someone's house last night. She tilted her head down as her eyes scanned the room, her muscles relaxing against the other body as she recognized the room she was in. It was Regina’s.

 

“You awake?” The voice was so small but Emma still managed to understand the words which slipped from the brunette’s plump lips.

 

“No, I’m sleeping.” Regina rolled her eyes at Emma’s joke, pushing herself off the blonde to kiss the blonde’s lips sweetly before lifting her hand to smack the soft skin, Emma’s thigh.

 

“You bitch!” Regina squealed as Emma grabbed her by the hips and flipped her onto her back, the blonde in between her legs as their face were only inches apart.

 

“Topping me, huh? Kinky…” The petite woman giggled as she lifted her arms and wrapped them around Emma’s neck, bringing the blonde down to kiss her. Emma moaned into the kiss as she felt Regina’s legs wrap around her hips. Her knees and elbows were the only things keeping Emma from falling on top of the brunette.

 

“You look beautiful,” Emma muttered, nipping at Regina’s lip as she pulled away slightly before kissing those lips she loves.

 

“You flirt.”

 

“Only for you, Gina.” Regina scowled at her new nickname while Emma smiled at her with a grin on her face.

 

“I hate that nickname.”

 

“Oh don’t pout… Gina…” Emma giggled as Regina playfully lifted her hand and clenched it, giving Emma’s bare arm a playful punch.

 

“I hate you…” Regina groaned, quickly pushing Emma off of her to get some leverage as she moved on top of the blonde.

 

Taking advantage of the situation, Emma wrapped her legs around the brunette’s waist, trapping her. “Let’s see, who has the advantage here?” Emma smirked, her eyebrows raising in question, knowing herself that she was the one with the advantage at that moment.

 

“Mmmm… pretty sure it’s me.” The brunette giggled as she too knew that Emma was the one with the disadvantage as they both could see Regina’s hard nipples which are right in front of the blonde, just calling for her as she stared at the hardened nub.

 

“Mmm, don’t think so,” Emma mumbled before leaning forward, wrapping her lips around the brunette’s nipple, the action making Regina moan softly. Her tongue swirled around the erect nub, sucking on it softly as Emma looked up to watch Regina’s eyes close.

 

By the time Emma had kissed and licked Regina’s whole body, the brunette was panting, wiggling slightly to edge herself to Emma’s mouth which was only a few inches away from Regina heated core.

 

“Emma…” Regina whined, needing Emma to just move a little closer. “Stop teasing me…”

 

Emma smiled softly, watching the brunette teasingly as she nipped at the soft flesh of Regina’s thigh.

 

Emma was making Regina feel so many things at this moment, love, lust and most importantly… safe. The blonde made Regina feel safe which is all she ever wanted. Her hands were kneading the soft skin as Regina took in all her feelings, her hips rolling with need.

 

“You’re so needy, Regina.” Emma giggled, watching as the brunette opened her eyes and stared at the blonde with a playful scowl, letting her know she was impatient and very needy.

 

The teasing went on for a few more seconds, nipping and sucking of Regina’s thighs had her going crazy. Emma was drooling at the sight of Regina's wet slit, juices leaking out with wanton.

 

"Just fuck me, Emma..."

 

The blonde gave in, leaning forward, her tongue snaking out to dip between Regina's soaked folds. The brunette whimpered at the blonde's touch, her body and her lust for Emma overtaking her as she silently begged for more.

 

Luckily, for both their sakes, Emma had caught on to Regina's desperation, deciding on giving the brunette exactly what she wants.

 

Emma's tongue delved through the soft folds once again, collecting all the moisture which dripped from the queen above her. Regina couldn't help herself as her desire for the blonde channelled through her body, her fingers finding purchase of Emma's long blonde locks which she happily tugged on to pull her closer into her soaking core.

 

"Faster Emma." Regina breathed out, her breath becoming laboured as Emma picked up the pace, her tongue swiping over Regina's sensitive clit, circling it with her skilled tongue.

 

Emma pulled away for a hot second, her lips moving against Regina's soft lips as she mumbled in the seeping core. "As you wish."

 

Her tongue continued their ministrations, her tongue running up and down Regina's pussy. The tip of her tongue circling Regina's clit every now and then, inching the brunette closer to the edge each second she spent playing with the hardened nub.

 

"Fuck... Emma..."

 

Regina's moans were laboured now, her breath coming out in short bursts as she attempted to fill her lungs with air. Emma brought her tongue to Regina's clit, circling it a for a few seconds before sucking on it gently, this action bringing the brunette to her peak. Regina's slender fingers were threaded through Emma's hair, tugging lightly as her legs shook, her orgasm washing over her like waves lapping over the sand.

 

"Holy shit." Regina breathed out, her fingers relaxing, blonde locks falling from her fingers as the brunette brought her hands to her shiny face. Sweat coated her face like a layer of fresh makeup, her eyebrows and hairline slicked with sweat as her breathing returned to normal.

 

Regina's hadn't noticed the sudden figure beside her, Emma's arms draped over her abdomen, her face buried in brown hair as she waited for Regina to regain her strength. 

 

"Wow... I left you speechless. That good huh?" Emma joked, nudging Regina's arm playfully as the brunette opened up her eyes to stare at the blonde lovingly. It had been a long time since she had felt that loved.

 

"Mmm, tell yourself whatever you want, blondie."

 

Regina bit her lips as she leaned forward, releasing her lips to place a chaste kiss on the blonde's swollen lips, she could taste herself on the blonde and it was something she was surprised to find enjoyable, tasting herself on someone's lips.

 

"Sassy much?" Emma giggled, the sound was music to Regina's ears.

 

Regina playfully moved on top of Emma, taking control of their current situation and leaning down to passionately kiss her lover. Emma let out a soft moan as she revelled in the feel of Regina's lips against her own.

 

"Now I know who the top is." The blonde stated playfully as she pulled away only for a second only to be stopped by Regina who hastily kissed her.

 

For another few minutes, Emma was silent except for the few moans which slipped pasts her lips as Regina kissed her way down Emma's soft body, placing wet kissed all over the soft skin which she made sure to mark as her own.

 

Two marks which would soon grow to be hickeys were splayed on the blonde's neck and two on either breast. Her thighs were pried open by the brunette, soft kisses were planted on each inner thigh as she inched her way closer to Emma's dick, all hot and erect for her to feast on.

 

"Oh, Emma... look at how big you are, my dear." Regina cooed, one finger tracing Emma's long shaved shaft, not one hair in sight.  _ She had obviously thought this was going to happen _ . Regina thought but they were pushed aside as Emma's hips wiggled slightly, her pleasure imminent as she waited for Regina to proceed, and hopefully soon as she was quickly getting impatient. Now she knew how Regina felt when she was teasing her.

 

Regina decided to not tease the blonde, no matter how much she deserved it. She gently took Emma's hardened shaft into her soft hand, tugging lightly for good measure before doing anything else.

 

Emma let out a soft moan, her hips lifting off the bed slightly for a few seconds before they were pushed back down by a soft hand silently telling her to relax.

 

Her limbs were tensing as she waited for Regina's mouth to be on her, she needed the brunette skilled tongue to swirl around the head of her dick, making her cum all over.

 

Emma's eyes fell closed, her head falling back on the pillow as she waited patiently, knowing she would get nothing if she were greedy. Regina smiled softly before placing a kiss on the head of the shaft, pre-cum now on her plump lips as her tongue snaked out to taste it.

 

She scooted down the bed a little, bending down and taking the tip of the dick into her mouth, sucking softly as she slowly inched it deeper into her mouth.

 

Regina's mouth was warm and wet, the thoughts in Emma's mind sending her into overdrive as she tried to keep herself relaxed and not send any “surprises” in Regina's way just yet.

 

"Gina... I need to be inside you... now." Emma pouted, her eyes opening before Regina could say anything. The brunette released Emma's dick softly before moving on top of the blonde, straddling her as she mounted herself on top of the blonde's dick.

 

Emma's hands found purchase of Regina's hips, helping her line her shaft with Regina's awaiting pussy which was ready to be filled fully with Emma's large and erect penis.

 

Emma's dicks slipped inside Regina without any effort, her breathing laboured as she stretched Regina to fit inside. "You okay?" Emma asked, watching as Regina's eyes squinted slightly, almost in pain.

 

"I'm great, just trying to get you in." The brunette let out a laugh, Emma following her as her dick was finally all the way in. Regina could feel everything, she was so tight and unable to possibly fit anything bigger than Emma inside her.

 

Regina leaned forward, placing her arms either side of Emma's face as she started moving up and down on Emma's shaft, taking her all the way in. Emma filled her perfectly, the tip of her dick pressing deliciously against the wall of her cervix, adding the right amount of needed pressure.

 

"God Regina... you're an absolute fucking goddess..." Emma stated, her hands moving down to the swell of the brunette's ass, giving it a light slap which led Regina to clench her pussy, the action making Emma moan loudly.

 

"Faster Emma." Regina breathed out, her arms giving out as she fell on top of Emma. The blonde didn't mind as now she was given an advantage. She dug the heels of her feet into the bed, lifting her hips slightly as getting into position before slamming into Regina with a great amount of force.

 

"Mother of..." Regina's sentence trailed off as she composed herself. Emma gripped her hips, watching Regina's face as she started pounding mercilessly into the brunette. The sound of skin slapping together echoed through the room. Hot breaths hitting each other as Regina moaned continually as Emma's through her head back, her legs getting tired but she didn't stop.

 

The familiar knot in her stomach grew as she felt her orgasm nearing but making sure she had enough power in her to hold it off until Regina reached her peak.

 

"I need to cum, Gina..." Emma stressed, her eyes shutting painfully as she tried not to concentrate on her balls slapping against the brunettes ass or how Regina's hips were gyrating against her dick.

 

Regina was close too, she leaned into Emma's ear and whispered, "Come inside me, Emma." They both came undone at the brunette's words, their bodies slick with sweat as Emma's came deep inside the brunette who was currently milking her dry.

 

"Oh god Emma... holy mother fucking shit that felt good." Regina rolled off the blonde, Emma's limp dick slipping out of her as she cuddled against the blonde who was now peppering kisses all across Regina jaw and neck.

 

"I'm so tired already and it's only eight am..." Emma laughed, not caring if they had any plans today as she wrapped her arms around the petite brunette's waist who was already half asleep. Their breathing returned to normal as they subconsciously cuddled up against each other in slumber.

 

_ XXXX _

 

_ Sorry, I never posted last week but I was so busy with tests that I had barely any time to write but I managed to sneak write a chapter during school and lucky for you guys it was smut! Hope you enjoyed! _


	15. Chapter Fifteen

“Emma…” Regina sang quietly, her mouth hovering over the blonde’s ear as she slept. Emma’s hair was covering her face as her nose was only inches away from Regina’s face, the blonde’s arms wrapped around the brunette’s waist, keeping her in a tight hold.

 

“Shhhh, Gina.” The blonde mumbled, her eyes itchy from sleep, releasing Regina with one arm and lifting it to her face, wiping her eyes from sleep. “You’re such an idiot.” Regina giggled, watching as Emma fiddled with her hair, shoving it away from her face as she woke slowly, Regina eyeing her patiently.

 

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” Emma grinned, sitting up straight to face the brunette who was playfully rolling her eyes. “You’re hilarious, Swan.” Regina made her way off the bed, but not without a quick kiss from the blonde before making her way towards her vanity which was placed on the other side of Regina’s grand room.

 

“What would you like for breakfast, dear?”

 

“Mmmm, your cooking is amazing so I don’t care.” Emma hummed, pulling herself out of the comfort of Regina’s bed, moving into the bathroom to wash her face with water and brush her teeth for the required two minutes.

 

Emma headed shuffling in the other room but ignored it as she heard the closet door open and close, coming to the conclusion that Regina was changing.

 

Emma felt a sense of comfort as she tried her face and looked at herself in the mirror. It had been the first time in a while that she had such a good sleep and amazing food. Don’t get her wrong, she loved Granny’s meals but Regina’s deserved a prize, she managed to master every serving with no effort, or so Emma thought.

 

“What’s going on inside that head of yours?” Regina asked curiously, startling Emma as she walked into the bathroom, making her way behind the blonde and wrapping her arms around Emma’s slim waist.

 

“Nothing important…” Emma mumbled, turning in Regina’s arm to face her, a smile gracing the plump lips as Emma leaned in to kiss her lips softly.

 

“I love kissing you but I’m starving so… let’s get some food in your rumbling belly, my love.” Regina explained, quickly moving onto her tippy toes to kiss Emma sweetly before releasing Emma from her grasp.

 

“Yes, Ma’am.” Emma exclaimed, following Regina out of the bathroom and downstairs, hot on her tail.

 

“Okay…” Regina exclaimed, standing in front of her kitchen island as they stared down at the ingredients before them. “What do you desire?”

 

Emma hummed in contemplation as she stared at all the condiments and pancake mix before them. “How about chocolate chip pancakes with fruit on the side?” Emma suggested, looking beside her as Regina walked up towards her and kissed her cheek. “Fruit huh? Who would’ve thought? Emma Swan eating fruit!” Regina exclaimed in excitement as if it were unheard of that Emma would ever want fruit.

 

Emma playfully rolled her eyes at Regina’s reply as she moved away from the brunette, making her way around the kitchen island and towards the fridge which stood against the white walls.

 

Of course, Regina's kitchen was as elegant as she was, it was really no surprise. Almost everything was white, including the white laced underwear she knew the brunette was wearing at that moment.

 

“Rude, no need to walk away.” Regina pouted, stalking her way behind the blonde and wrapping her arms around her affectionately before nudging the side of Emma’s neck, signalling for her to move her head a bit to the side, which she did. Regina started nipping at the blonde’s neck.

 

Emma seemed to have paid no attention but she was secretly loving what Regina was currently doing to her. “I hope you know you are being very annoying right now…” Emma giggled, reaching up to grab the syrup which she planned to drown her pancakes in.

 

“Am I really? Should I stop?”

 

Emma rolled her eyes and let out a huff. “Don’t you dare.”

 

Regina smiled seductively before continuing with kissing Emma’s neck as the blonde’s heartbeat sped up, her blood boiling at each touch Regina’s lips made with her skin.

 

“You know what?”

 

“Mmm?” Regina hummed.

 

“How about we forget about breakfast for a little while and take this upstairs?”

 

The brunette’s eyebrow raised in question before smiling, her hand moving to hold Emma’s before they left the ingredients in the kitchen as they made their way upstairs.

 

 

**I know I haven’t posted in a while but I am finally on Summer Break so I now have plenty of time to write!**


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Sorry in advance! :(**

 

“Babe… I’m honestly not in the mood for going back to school.”

 

Emma had been groaning on and on about how the two women had only three days before Emma’s birthday on Wednesday, which they had originally thought was on a Monday but they seemed to have missed a few days. Tomorrow they were returning to school and the blonde was unsurprisingly dreading it.

 

“You know… if we went to school… it means we would spend more time together.” Regina pointed out, moving onto the bed which Emma happily shared with her on many occasions. “More time than we already spend together? I haven’t left your house in three days and Ruby is starting to question where I keep staying.”

 

“Does Ruby… know… about us?” Brown orbs watched Emma carefully as her shoulders tensed.

 

“No… don’t worry, babe. I never told her.” Regina nodded in reply, her shoulders relaxing before slipping off the bed as Emma stretched herself out in  _ their  _ bed. “Although… would it be so bad if she knew?”

 

Regina paused at the blonde’s question, turning to face her and closing the bedroom door which she had just opened.

 

“Emma… of course it would be bad if she knew.”

 

The blonde furrowed her eyebrows in question. “Why? She’s my best friend, she would never tell anyone.”

 

“I don’t care that she’s your best friend! I could lose my job if anyone found out so let's just keep it a secret until you graduate.”

 

“Till I graduate? Regina… I don’t think you’re paying attention here.”

 

Regina huffed, her attention no longer remaining on the blonde as she dressed in a simple white blouse and throwing a fitted grey suit on over it. “I think I am understanding perfectly, Emma. You on the other hand…”

 

“Regina… Ruby is my best friend and I tell her everything and I know for a fact that she’ll be heartbroken when she finds out we had already been dating for NINE MONTHS! I graduate in July and it is October now! Regina… you are clearly not thinking about  _ my  _ situation here.” Emma was fully awake now, her back now resting against the bed's headboard as she watched Regina walk around the room in a huff, trying to find her favourite lipstick.

 

The brunette stopped her movements in a second, staring at Emma, her brown orbs burning into the skin of the blonde. “No!  _ You  _ are the one who is not thinking about my situation Emma! I could get fired or possibly be put in jail! God, you are such a child.”

 

“Why the hell would you be in jail? I am eighteen years old Regina! Not a child anymore so get that through your stubborn head and there is no way I am waiting for nine months before telling my  _ best friend  _ about my girlfriend.”

 

Regina took a deep breath to calm herself down and rolled her eyes before mumbling a few words that Emma almost missed. “Who says we will last until then.”

 

“Excuse me?” Blonde eyebrows in confusion.

 

“I said that with you acting like such a child all the time, who says we will last until school ends?” Regina growled. If she didn’t calm herself down now steam should be blowing out of her eyes any second now.

 

“Regina… stop acting like such a fucking bitch, I’m telling Ruby so end of conversation.”

 

Regina hated before told off and she despised being told what to do so to quote a famous movie starring Amana Bynes, “Fine, then end of relationship, get out.” Regina demanded, her hand signalling towards the door.

 

“Fine by me, goodbye you stuck up bitch, hope you can find a whore than can make you cum as hard as I make you.” Emma stood from the bed, slipping out of it before grabbing all her stuff and leaving in a huff.

 

She drove her yellow bug as fast as she could in rage, she couldn’t understand why Regina had to make the whole situation such a big deal.

 

Only when Emma closed her and Ruby’s apartment door is when she realised the big mistake she made walking out of the brunette’s house. Tears spilling out of her eyes and she let out a loud sob which echoed throughout the apartment halls. Her head resting against the door and she slid onto the ground, hugging her knees to her chest as she sobbed.

 

“Emma? Is that you?” Fortunately for Ruby, she had heard the loud cries from her friend and quickly rushed out of her room to comfort her friend. She dropped to the ground beside the blonde and hugged her tight. Ruby knew Emma long enough to know that she wouldn’t be in the mood to talk at the moment so all she could do was hug her friend tight till she fell asleep from all her crying.

 

_ XXXX _

 

It was a few hours later and the sleepy blonde was passed out in her bed with Ruby in and out through the day to check on her but Emma remained asleep for the next five hours. Although once she had finally awoken, Ruby was sitting at the end of the bed with a cup of cold water in her hands for when sleeping beauty woke up.

 

“You ready to tell me what happened?” Emma rubbed her eyes from sleep, sitting up carefully as crying so much had brought on a serious headache which she was in no mood to deal with at the moment.

 

She shook her head, taking her glass of water from Ruby’s hand and taking a grateful sip from the glass. She hadn’t noticed how thirsty she was until she felt the freshwater run down her throat, sending goosebumps to her skin.

 

“Emma… you know you can tell me anything right? I’ll always be here for you and I can tell that whatever made you so distraught is a big deal.”

 

Emma looked up from her glass to her friend. Pleading eyes were staring right into her soul as she waited for her answer because Ruby knew that pushing Emma was no way to get an answer from her.

 

Emma slowly placed the glass on her bedside table, her thumb coming together to play some random game to pass time and to grow the courage to tell her friend. The blonde took a deep breath and looked Ruby right in the eye.

 

“I fucked up real bad.” She breathed out her secret finally out. It felt terrible to say, she and Regina had only been dating for at least a few weeks and she already royally fucked it up.

 

“Fucked what up, Em? What happened? What did you do?” Ruby waited patiently for her answer and when it came, she was surprised as much as Emma was when it slipped from her lips.

 

“I fell in love.”


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Emma had told Ruby everything, her heart bursting open as all her emotion fought to squeeze through the cracks as quickly as walked in.

 

It was now Monday, her birthday in two days from now and it was her mission to get Regina back. She herself was shocked to finally realise how much the brunette meant to her. She  _ loved  _ her. It was hard to say but she wasn’t surprised. Emma even caught herself staring at the beauty Regina held.

 

Although at the same time Emma couldn’t come up with a sentence starter or how to apologise. Regina is stunning in every way and a royal pain in the ass at times but she deserves to be treated like a queen at all times. No matter what.

 

Emma walked through the halls, she had sat silently in the back of the class the entire lesson, her mind memorizing the speech she had slaved over for the last few days. It had been a painful five days since they had that fight. Five days of crying and regretting everything she said to Regina.

 

It was now the end of the school day, Emma’s shoes clicking on the marble flooring as she made her way to Regina’s classroom, one red flower in her hand. As she approached the door she took a deep breath before pushing it open after knocking on it twice and hearing a faint “Come in.”

 

Regina looked up and saw the blonde who just closed the door behind her, a red rose in her right hand with a shy smile playing on her lips. “What do you want,  _ Miss Swan? _ ” Emma took a deep breath, she knew she deserved her cold tone.

 

“I wanted to talk to you… please.” Regina sighed and pushed her chair back before picking up a pile of papers and moving around the room to place them somewhere which wasn’t her desk. “Why would I ever want to hear anything coming from your mouth. You have already shown me your true colours and you have shown me that you are nothing but a clueless child who has shown me that letting her into my life was a  _ huge  _ mistake and I regret it immensely.” The brunette paused for a minute before her rage really shone through. “And if you think a red rose will fix things, well… you’re more pathetic and useless than I thought.”

 

“You think I’m pathetic?” Emma questioned in a whispered tone while tear threatened to spill from her green eyes. Regina rolled her eyes, forcing herself not to look at Emma’s eyes as she knew that her guard would fall. “Yes.”

 

“And you regret loving me?”

 

“Ugh, you said I ever loved you?” Emma’s whole world was tipped on its axis, she felt as though she couldn’t breathe. “Silly me, I came over here to tell you that I am madly in love with you and you were right, there was no point in telling Ruby as we were clearly not serious enough and you could lose your job if it got out. And I’m sorry, for two things. I’m sorry that I didn’t treat you right and treat you like a queen because you deserved it.”

 

She took a deep breath and Regina listened carefully, facing away from Emma and tears pooled at her eyes. “And… I’m sorry that I was never good enough. I never am, am I?” She whispered the last part but Regina barely heard it before the blonde exited the room in a rush, tears streaming down her face and she ran out to her car. Some student taking notice of her distress but said nothing.

 

She approached the car, the rose still clutched in her hand as Ruby noticed the tears streaming down her friends face. “Emma… what happened?” Emma shoved past her and sat in the passenger seat, she was too upset to drive at the moment and Ruby understood, she sat in the driver's seat and turned on the engine, looking at Emma with worry. “You okay?”

 

“Just  _ fucking  _ drive Ruby!” Emma screamed, burying her face into the window as Ruby started the car and they made their way back to the apartment in silence.

 

When they arrived back at the apartment Emma snatched the keys from the engine and ran inside with Ruby hot on her tail. “Emma. it’s good if you talk about this.” The brunette said sweetly. Emma spun around just before her hand could touch the doorknob. “Well I don’t want to fucking talk right now Ruby, all I want to do is go into my fucking room and fucking contemplate my fucking death! So leave me the fuck alone!” The distressed blonde screamed. Ruby knew the neighbours would probably come by any minute and check-in but for the moment she left Emma to slam her bedroom door shut, the sound echoing through the apartment.

 

_ XXXX _

 

Ruby had to drag Emma out of bed the next morning and try to get her to eat something as she had skipped out on dinner last night.

 

“Do I really have to go to school today?” Emma groaned, her body practically drowning her large black hoodie which was worn over black ripped jeans and black vans. She was in a black mood.

 

“Yes… even if you look like you are now the colour blacks apprentice.”

 

“If that was supposed to be a joke it wasn’t funny,” Emma replied, grabbing her keys and bag which Ruby had packed and leaving the apartment in a huff.

 

“You okay to drive?” Emma nodded silently before throwing her stuff into the back and turning the car's engine on.

 

They were halfway to school when Emma glanced at Ruby then back at the road. “Hey, Ruby? You cannot tell  _ anyone  _ about me and Regina… okay?”

 

Ruby nodded and smiled. “Emma… you’re my best friend, I’ll never do anything to hurt you, I promise I won’t tell a single soul.” Emma nodded and smiled, at least she could always count on Ruby… well… the brunette was the only person she had left beside Granny.

 

The day went by fairly quickly but by the time Emma started walking towards English, everything was suddenly in slow motion. Seeing Regina again was what she was dreading. She could handle the bullies but she couldn’t handle seeing the woman who broke her heart the day her heart was shattered into a billion little pieces.

 

She entered the classroom silently and instantly sat at the back of the class, lucking Regina hadn’t noticed her, but would she really have noticed her anyway? The brunette had shown Emma that she never really cared about her at all and that’s what made tear run down her cheeks once again. She thought that from all the crying last night she didn’t have any more tears left to cry but that was not the case.

 

She kept her eyes down for the entire lesson, she used the hood of her hoodie to cover her face. The bag under her eyes and her red cheeks practically stood out and Regina noticed that. Had she really cause Emma that much pain?

 

When the bell rang Emma was up before anyone else as Regina wished them goodbye. “Emma…”  _ fuck fuck fuck.  _ Emma’s mind screamed. “Could you stay behind please?” Emma sighed, she waited as everyone left before walking up to Regina’s desk where the queen sat.

 

“What?”

 

“Don’t use that tone with me?”

 

“Oh I’m sorry, yes, I should start being nice to the woman who led me to believe that someone could ever love me like that. Just say what you want to say, you have already led me to have the worst day ever.” Regina nodded and sighed.

 

“You weren’t paying attention in class today and-”

 

“Are you fucking serious right now? You broke my heart and watched me contemplate on killing myself the entire lesson and you are disappointed that I wasn’t paying attention to you talking. Fuck you, Regina. By the way, I won’t be here tomorrow.”

 

Emma turned to leave the room but Regina stopped her. “Why not?”

 

A tear rolled down the blonde’s cheek as she turned around. “Of course you forgot.” Regina furrowed her eyebrows in question as she watched Emma back away towards the door. “It’s my nineteenth birthday and if I were to see you tomorrow it would be the worst birthday ever so… I’m going to take my chances and just spend the day at home sulking. It’s much better than seeing your face when I’m trying to be happy.” Emma left with that, leaving Regina with a whole lot of emotions.

 

A tear rolled down her cheeks at a fast pace and the brunette dropped to the floor. She hated pretending she didn’t love the blonde and she hated lying to her that she forgot her birthday. She thought about the necklace she bought Emma for her birthday. Tomorrow… she was going to make this right.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**_I asked for ideas and someone gave me a great one! Thank you d'evilregal! See, I do read everyone's reviews!_ **

 

**_Enjoy this chapter :) It's a good one (in my opinion) And unfortunately, this will be the last chapter of All About Mills! I do plan on making an epilogue but I go back to school next week and it's my first year of GCSE's and I plan on passing lol. I may do a few one-shots and maybe even a new fan fiction once I settle into my schedule as I have many new ideas for swanqueen fanfictions so without further ado... enjoy :)_ **

 

**_~ ~ ~ ~_ **

 

Emma's heart was pounding in her chest as Regina's words warmed her mind.  _ She loved her _ . "Emma?" Regina breathed out. "Please say something..."

 

Emma turned around slowly, facing the brunette who had tears streaming down her face. "Do you still love me?" Regina asked breathlessly, she waited patiently for her answer.

 

"I-" She was stopped abruptly as Ruby opened the bathroom door a scowl instantly growing on her face.

 

"What the fuck are  _ you  _ doing here?" The taller brunette's brunette's finger pointing towards Regina in anger.

 

Regina swiftly turned towards the voice booming throughout the apartment. "Wait, Ruby, I-"

 

"No.  _ You _ can shut the fuck up you heinous bitch." Ruby screamed, Emma, flinching but not saying a word.

 

"Ruby... calm down." Emma piped up before looking in Regina's direction, a pale hand coming up to touch the brunette's arm. "Go into my room and wait... okay?" Regina sighed and nodded, her hand coming up to wipe her tears before leaving Ruby and Emma be.

 

The smaller brunette walked by Ruby, taking a glance at the other woman before walking into which she assumed was Emma's room. She shut the door behind her and fell to the floor, tears streaming down her face as she cried.

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

"What the  _ fuck  _ is  _ she  _ doing here, Emma?" Ruby exclaimed, her hand clutching her towel as she made her way towards the blonde. "She just showed up, Ruby."

 

"Well kick her out! After what she did to yo-"

 

"I know what she did to me!" Emma sighed, her eyes closing before opening again. "She hurt me... bad. But Ruby... she said she loved me."

 

Ruby sighed. "But what if she hurts you again?" She was calmer now, she looked into Emma's eyes which were now filled with unspilled tears.

 

"In every relationship couples always get hurt now and then but if they really  _ truly  _ love and care for one another... everything will be fine."

 

Ruby softened instantly and let out a small breath. "You really love her don't you?" Emma smiled and nodded.

 

"Then go... but since there are other students from school coming you should probably get rid of her." Emma nodded before rushing past Ruby and making her way towards her room, her shivering hand hovering over the door handle before she pushed it down and walked into the room.

 

Her heart broke at the sight. Regina curled on the floor, her hand clutching her stomach.

 

"Hey..."

 

Regina sat up abruptly as Emma closed the door behind her and sat beside the brunette. "Hi..."

 

"I'm sorry for just showing up but I didn't want you celebrating your 19th birthday without knowing that I love you."

 

Emma smiled, her heart melting at Regina's words. "I'm sorry for everything I said..." Regina mumbled, she was vulnerable. So vulnerable, this wasn't like her but she couldn't help it. Not being with Emma was agony.

 

"No... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you." Emma replied, moving closer to the brunette before wrapping her arms around her waist and pulling her close.

 

"Regina?"

 

"Hmmm?"

 

"I love you."

 

Regina smiled into the blondes hair before pulling away to kiss her cheek. "I love you too."

 

"But..."

 

"Oh no..."

 

Emma furrowed her eyebrows and quickly shook her head. "No, no buts about you but I'm having a party here and it starts in like twenty..."

 

"And you want me to leave..." Regina nodded and started pulling away but Emma tightened her grip on the brunette.

 

"No... but students from school are coming over so it wouldn't be such a good idea if you stayed..." Emma replied. She didn't want her to leave, she wanted to cancel the party, slip into the bed with Regina and hold her close. She didn't realise how much she cared for Regina until she lost her.

 

Emma thought for a moment, her hand thumb stroking Regina's bare arm. "You could always stay in here? The party will only last for two hours... maybe three but I could come in every thirty minutes, kiss you then go out again?"

 

"Wow... how romantic."  _ There's the Regina she loved. _ "I was about to order pizza's for the party anyway, I could get you one... maybe two and bring my laptop through so you can watch some movies."

 

Regina sighed softly, to be honest, she wasn't paying attention to Emma. All she wanted to do was snuggle up with Emma and possibly watch a movie. "Okay... just make sure you come in here often, don't abandon me."

 

The blonde released Regina and smiled softly, looking into brown orbs which were thankfully clear of tears. "Deal."

 

Regina smiled as she held onto Emma's arms as the blonde helped her off the ground. She wondered why she was even on the ground anyway... the bed was only a few feet away.

 

"Make yourself comfortable... maybe get yourself out of you 'regal' clothing and find some pj's, there's some in that bottom drawer." Emma pointed towards her wardrobe and left the room to order pizza.

 

But she paused her movement before walking back into the room just as Regina opened the drawer. "What pizza do you want?" Regina looked behind her as Emma leaned against the doorframe.

 

"Guess."

 

"BQQ chicken with extra cheese?"

 

"You know me so well."

 

Emma laughed and shook her head before walking into the living room to find her phone with was lodged between two cushions.

 

"Hey, Em." Snow greeted as she approached the blonde who began dialling the pizza place closest to them.

 

"Hey, just about to order pizza." Snow nodded and allowed the blonde to order at least twenty pizzas. She heard a faint conversation between Emma and the person on the other line before Emma mumbled a 'thank you' and ended the call.

 

"They'll be here in forty minutes to an hour."

 

"That's quick for twenty pizzas."

 

Emma scoffed. "They always say an expected time but then it ends up coming at least half an hour later than it was supposed to arrive." Snow laughed at that as she leaned on the kitchen island and studied Emma's face.

 

"You okay there?"

 

"Regina's here..." Snow tensed instantly as those words left Emma's lips. "What the hell is she doing here?" Snow exclaimed.

 

"She wanted to apologise and she came here to win me back." Emma smiled, hoping Snow would understand as Ruby did.

 

"Did she succeed?"

 

"In what?"

 

Snow rolled her eyes. "In winning you back?"

 

"Yes... she said she loved me." A wide smile grew on the brunette's face as Emma spoke.

 

"That's amazing!"

 

Emma's smile was bright. She was happy,  _ truly  _ happy.

 

"I know." Emma was giddy and it could be seen from a mile away. "I don't want her to leave but it wouldn't be such a good idea for other students to see her here so she's going to hide out in my room." Emma watched for any disapproval from Snow before continuing. "I'm going to bring her my laptop so she can watch movies and I ordered her two pizzas."

 

"Two?" Snow laughed.

 

"She can get hungry." Emma laughed in reply.

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

An hour later and the pizzas had arrived, all the guests she had invited turned up and everyone was mingling with one another.

 

Every now and then Emma would sneak away unnoticed and head back into her room, close and lock the door in case anyone walked in unannounced.

 

"I never mentioned it but you look beautiful," Regina said, her eyes scanning over the blonde who held two square-shaped boxes. "Thank you." A bright smile was planted on Emma's lips as she placed the boxes as the end of the bed.

 

"What you watching?" Emma asked before taking a spot on the bed beside the brunette who was cuddled up in covers. "Just go with it."

 

"Ah... Jennifer Anniston... the woman who made me realise my sexuality." Emma laughed before resting her head on Regina's shoulder. "Really?" Regina giggled in question.

 

Emma nodded, turning her head to face Regina and kissing the woman's cheek before reaching forward and bring the two pizza boxes to rest on her lap.

 

"I got you two. BBQ chicken with extra cheese and a plain cheese pizza if you got peckish later." Emma said and gave Regina a sweet smile before jumping off the bed and heading to the door.

 

"Emma?"

 

Emma turned around and smiled as Regina wore a bright smile on her plump lips.  _ God, she was beautiful.  _ Emma really could see them ending up together for the long run.

 

"Yeah?"

 

Every time Regina looked at Emma the blonde wore a smile. That blonde really did bring all her walls down.

 

"I love you and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

 

"Ditto, Miss Mills."

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

**_And this is the end! I hope you all enjoyed this story as I did writing it. I plan on releasing an epilogue but not right away!_ **

 

**_Thank you all for your love and support!_ **

 

**_Mwah :)_ **


	20. Chapter Eighteen

Regina’s day went by fairly slow, it was now Wednesday, Emma’s birthday. The day she was going to surprise the blonde and confess her love for her. Saying she was nervous was an understatement. She was terrified. Her mind thinking of possible outcomes of their pending conversation. What if Emma didn’t feel the same way and she was setting herself up for heartbreak?

 

The brunette urgently shoved those depressing thoughts from her mind. Instead, she focused on her last hour which she had to get through to finally speak to Emma after a long and excruciating twenty-four hours.

 

Regina had a pip in her step as she bid her students goodbye, sending them home after the long eight hours they had spent in school. As the last student left, she turned around and began packing her bag, ready to leave the building and get to her Emma.

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

"You ready for tonight, blondie?" Ruby asked, resting her palm on Emma's back and smiling in the direction of her blonde friend.

 

Emma nodded, smiling back at her friend. "I just wish Regina was here. I know it's pathetic but... I miss her." Ruby smiled in understanding. "I know, babe. But she hurt you. You have to get over it and move on."

 

Emma sighed before smiling in Ruby's direction. She moved away from the kitchen island which was now covered in snacks and drinks before making her way into her bedroom and getting ready for this evening.

 

She had invited a few friends over and Granny, along with some of her friends as well so it was safe to say their apartment was going to be packed.

 

She made her way into her wardrobe and picking out a simple red dress which hugged all her curves. She took a look in the mirror and smiled, she looked good. Her blonde hair was in waves, her dress hugging her in all the right places and top it all off, her red heels made her seem taller which was a great plus.

 

She made her way into the living room just as the door opened, revealing a dishevelled Snow as she came rushing through the room. "Sorry, I'm late! I got caught up with David." Ruby rolled her eyes and laughed. "Of course... your boyfriend."

 

Snow scoffed and playfully shoved the brunette as she approached the kitchen island. The petite brunette turned her head towards Emma as the blonde approached the two women who sat comfortably at the island. "So... you ready for your party?"

 

Emma shrugged hopelessly, "Yeah."

 

Snow furrowed her eyebrows her hand reaching up to hold Emma's arm affectionately. "You don't seem so sure, hun."

 

"She misses Regina." Ruby piped up. Emma wasn't surprised Snow knew. Ruby tells snow everything and they all trusted each other. Plus, Snow seemed happy that Emma had found someone considering it was her teacher.

 

"Ah, now I get it. Emma... you can't keep moping about." The smaller brunette felt sympathy for her friend, rubbing the blonde's arm with the pad of her thumb.

 

"I know." Emma sniffed and snapped herself out of her bad mood and looking at her friends. "Anyway, you two need to get ready. Guests are expected to arrive in one hour so go." The two other girls and hurried off into the bathrooms to get ready.

 

Emma stood in the kitchen, her head buried in her hands and she let out a deep sigh. She jerked suddenly at the sound of the doorbell ringing in her ears. She quickly made her way to her door, turning the knob and jerking it open.

 

"Regina..." Emma breathed out, relief spreading over her body as she laid eyes on the brunette. She missed her.

 

"I know you didn't want to see me today but I just need five minutes... please." Regina pleaded, looking into those green eyes she wished she could swim in.

 

Emma stood there in shock, she had never seen Regina pleading before. She nodded her head slowly and opened the door wider, letting the brunette into her apartment. The younger woman knew it was a terrible idea letting the woman who broke her heart in but she couldn't help it. And if it helped her have closure and let her understand why Regina broke up with her she could spare five minutes.

 

Emma followed the brunette to the couch, sitting beside her but still keeping a safe distance between them. "Okay... I came here to tell you that... I'm sorry. So fucking sorry that I hurt you." Emma sighed and looked down at her lap as she listened to Regina's words. She had hurt her.

 

"Is that all?" Emma whispered, looking back up to meet Regina's eyes which were already filling with tears. "Emma... the things I said to you... I don't expect you to forgive me. But... I was hoping that you would give me another chance." Emma scoffed, standing up instantly and moving away from Regina who followed her hastily.

 

"Regina... you can't just come in here and expect me to fall back into your arms and tell you that I love you and everything is okay because everything is not okay," Emma exclaimed. Regina gaze stared her down, tears rolling down her cheeks as she broke inside.

 

Regina took a deep breath, bringing her hand up to her face and quickly wiping her cheeks of her now pouring tears. "I know." She sighed. "I just want to prove to you that I want you more than anything in this world."

 

It was now Emma who was crying, tears spilling from her eyes as she watched Regina break in half. She hated watching the brunette cry so she looked away and turned her back to the older woman.

 

"Emma..."

 

"No... I can't do this Regina. I hate hurting. I hate loving you because you don't reciprocate and I won't push you."

 

Her back was still turned to the brunette who was contemplating on leaving the apartment without another word. Instead, she slowly walked up behind the blonde and took a deep breath and sniffled.

 

"You weren't pushing me. I was pushing you." Emma furrowed her eyebrows and turned to face Regina but she stayed silent and let the other woman continue. "I shouldn't have asked you not to tell Ruby about us. I was... scared. Scared that it would spill and everyone would find out and the Principle would not approve which would lead to me losing you." She rubbed her eyes of tears, her mascara running slightly. "The thought of losing you killed me because... I-"

 

Regina was at a loss of words and Emma watched her. Her green eyes spilling with tears. "You what?" Emma finally spoke, Regina's breath caught in her throat as she thought of her next words.

 

"I love you."

 

**_I know some people aren't happy with the way that this story is going but if you have any idea's of what should happen next please tell me ;) I plan on updating this story twice this week because I just really want to get onto the next chapter so look out for it over the net few days! :)_ **


	21. EPILOUGE POST

**_I don’t exactly know when I’ll post the epilogue but sometime in the next three to four months! I had a great time writing this ff but everything must come to an end. Secondly, I start y first year of GCSE’s next week and I plan on passing them._ **

 

**_Do not fret, I will still write and make new stories but not until I settle into my new schedule!_ **

 

**_XOXO_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I'll let everyone imagine what their apartment, school and other sets look like as I don't want to be the one to explain EVERYTHING in full detail.


End file.
